Patchwork
by VioletLolitaPop
Summary: Meet Alfred F. Jones, five years old. Dressed in a pair of blue denim overall shorts and a striped short sleeved shirt he looks exactly like all the other little boys on the playground. Alfred, however, is not like all the other little boys.
1. Chapter 1

**xxx  
****Chapter 1  
****xxx**

Meet Alfred F. Jones, five years old.

A typical toddler with happiness lighting his blue eyes and a cowlick in his cornflower hair that gives him that "li'l rascal" look. Dressed in a pair of blue denim overall shorts and a striped short sleeved shirt, a dirty pair of Chuck Taylor's on his feet, he looks exactly like all the other little boys on the playground.

Alfred, however, is not like all the other little boys on the playground.

Alfred, in all actuality, comes from a very special family. One that is blessed with what some might call a gift. Which is also one that they are all known to not speak of very much.

At this age, Alfred knows very vague details of what flowed through his veins. He is aware of how his grandfather would win every card game that he ever participated in, and even won a local lottery time and again. He sometimes thinks he remembers his mother and how she would always know what he was doing and where he was when he had first learned to walk, even when she wasn't in the home.

He knows that his cousin Matthew can speak with animals, even if it was only after Matthew had made a dog bite him that he actually believed him. Alfred also knows that his current guardian is able to see all of those that were a part of the fairy tales he was told.

There isn't one person who is blood related to him, that doesn't possess either The Sight or some sort of ability that could be considered supernatural. Alfred knows all this, and the command to never speak of it to anyone outside the family ever has been drilled into his head since he first learned to speak.

The incident at the last day care is what made him realize that the order is one that should and always would be followed.

Because Alfred can not see mythical beings, speak with animals, know things without the need to be present for them, or have the ability to win at something like cards and other games of chance. Alfred does something that only certain family members are capable of every few generations.

Alfred sees ghosts.

He sees them all the time.

They don't scare him. At least, the majority don't scare him, at first. In all honesty, they most likely wouldn't have scared him at all if it wasn't for some hair brained Halloween prank that his guardian concocted that practically scarred the poor boy. Either way, Alfred is still young and has some difficulty in deciphering who is really there and who is only there for him to see.

So when Alfred runs back into the day care from the backyard turned playground to use the restroom, he doesn't think twice when addressing a grown up that wasn't introduced to him when first arriving.

"Hey, mister!" he calls. "Where's the bathroom?"

Said mister turns away from the window he had been gazing from and looks down at the small child, his face expressing that of confusion.

"You are talking to me?" he asks, even pointing at himself.

Alfred nods and asks again, "Where's the bathroom?"

The man gives him a long look before pointing down a hallway. "At the end, and on the right."

Alfred spins on his heal without a second word and runs down the hall. It only occurs to him while washing his hands that he didn't thank the person who helped him. He leaves the bathroom and makes his way back to the play room that leads out into the backyard where the man had been, but he isn't there.

Alfred looks out of the window and only sees the small blonde man named Tino chasing after some of the children with the other one, Bear-something, standing off on the side watching it all happen. Figuring that the one who helped him out has to be somewhere in the house, Alfred starts his search for him.

He goes through every room on the ground floor. From the back playroom to the eating room to the kitchen to the small room that is set aside for finger painting and other messy activities. All that's left to explore is the upstairs.

The bottom half of the staircase is illuminated and therefore non frightening. The top half however…

Alfred shakes his head and starts to climb up. He's being a baby about it, there's a light up there. It's just not as bright and a lot more far up than it looks…

Alfred reaches the landing, glad to see that sunlight gives off enough illumination so the entire level is removed somewhat from complete darkness.

The upper level is a lot more quiet than below. There's a faint buzz of something electric, but the building is old, much so that even at his age he's able to distinguish such. Chances are that it's feedback from something below. It puts him on edge, in any case.

The pine floorboards groan under his small weight as he pads along a hallway, making for the only visible door that seems to be open. It's a bedroom, pale blue walls and the same type of flooring. A full sized bed sits on one side with a single end table and a lamp on top, a desk is pushed against the wall, and sitting in the chair pulled out from underneath is the very person Alfred if searching for.

"Mister," he calls out again. "I forgot to thank ya!"

It's during another silent moment between them in which it seemed as though the one being addressed is once again confused on actually _being_ addressed that Alfred finally gets a good view of the man.

He is tall, that much is obvious even since before at the first meeting the two shared. He is very pale, and his hair looks white, almost like if he was supposed to be an old man. What Alfred finds a bit strange though, is his manner of dress.

He's dressed entirely in black, from his shoes to his coat. There's only one exception, a soft pink scarf that wraps around his neck. It's completely out of place and what attracts Alfred's attention the most. Not because it's summer time and a bit on the warm side, but because it is pink and that is a girl's color. Alfred says as much.

The confused expression slips away and makes way for one filled with amusement.

"It belonged to my sister," he answers.

"Where's your sister?" Alfred asks.

To that, the man tilts his head as though pondering. "I am not sure."

Alfred blinks. "Didja lose her?"

"Quite the opposite, I am afraid. She lost me."

"You're too tall to be lost."

"Maybe it is that you are short?" the man laughs.

"I'm not short!" pouts Alfred. "You're just a.. a giant! Yeah! You go around and stomp on people's houses and eat everyone that talks funny, like Artie. He told me that you eat bone bread or something!"

"I eat bone bread?"

Alfred shrugs. "Well not you you, but you giants you. But you are a giant so yeah, you eat bone bread. You're not gonna eat my bone bread are ya? 'Cause I can tell ya, my bones aren't hard like old people bones, Kiku told me and he's like the most smartest person ever!"

"Maybe I do not like hard bones," the other teases light heartily. "What if I prefer small children like you?"

Alfred's eyes widen, and his jaw goes slack. His lip starts to quiver and giving the best puppy dog eyes he can under the circumstance, asks, "You're not gonna eat me… are ya, mister?"

The man rises up from his seat, the action reminds Alfred just how tall he is exactly, and begins to take long strides towards the small boy. With each step, Alfred begins to grow a little more scared and wishing that he hadn't gone on this little adventure of his.

He reaches a position directly in front of Alfred, who is shaking slightly but refuses to budge, and without bending over or anything of the sort, places a hand on his head.

"No," he says. "I am afraid I do not like to eat bone break much, nor am I a giant. I am simply very tall, and you are still very short."

Alfred shakes his hand off, knowing now that no imminent harm will come to him and no longer afraid, and pushes past him. "I toldja I'm not short. I'm actually the tallest outta everyone, y'know!"

"Is that so?" the man replies, watching as Alfred hops onto the bed and dangles his feet over the edge.

"Yeah!" Alfred starts to swing his feet, the heels of his shoes bang up against the frame of the bed. "My cousin's almost taller but I keep telling' him that he can't be because he's not as awesome."

Alfred stops his actions suddenly and tilts his head in the man's direction. "Hey mister, what's yer name? 'Cause I'ma keep callin' ya mister if I dunno."

With a small smile, the older male makes his way back to his previous seat, all too aware of a pair of small eyes watching and waiting for an answer. He settles into the chair, little noise made the whole while, and waiting for just a second longer all in the name of suspense, he finally answers.

"My name is Ivan." It's a simple answer, one devoid of any hesitation or false implications.

"Huh," Alfred sounds and resumes his actions, even adding a bit of a sway to the motion. "That a first name? I can call you by a first name?"

"I do not see why not," the man, Ivan, replies.

"Artie says not to call grown-ups by their first name unless they say so. He says it's bad manners or something."

"Yes, that is true. However I see no harm on being called by my first name."

Alfred smiles at the invitation. "My name's Alfred."

"Alfred?" repeats Ivan. "That seems too far an old name for you."

"Nuh uh. My momma named me after someone awesome, she told me."

While the two become better acquainted upstairs, Alfred's very own "uncle" Artie, or rather Arthur, parks his car and begins the short journey to the front porch. As he does as much, his mind comments on how such a quaint looking home could be transformed into a fully functional day care so easily. Particularly since this quaint looking home once doubled as a mortuary only a few short years ago.

In all honesty, that small detail had worried him when dropping Alfred off that morning, but it is close to his workplace and affordable. Even so, there had been a sense of guilt clawing at the back of his mind all because he took convenience and ease into consideration rather Alfred's own… condition.

Though had there been any problems involving _that_, he was sure to have been given a call. He had stressed that to Tino before leaving Alfred in his care.

In any case, Arthur (who had long since made his way to the front porch) rings the small buzzer and is greeted by a broad chest. It takes a few moments for Arthur to avert his gaze and thus be greeted by a bespectacled blonde Swede with an all too scary facial expression.

"Ah, you must be…" Arthur struggles slightly with remembering the other person on staff it was that Tino mentioned that morning. "Berwald? Is that right?"

The tall blonde nods and steps aside, a universal gesture for Arthur to take his entrance. There's the sound of children talking and objects clacking together while a louder voice attempts to reign control over them all by being the loudest just one room over.

Arthur turns back to Berwald, just enough to ask if it would be alright to go ahead and infiltrate on those apparently in the middle of some sort of activity. His question never leaves his lips, as the other male takes it upon himself to lead the way for Arthur through the archway where a brightly lit room is set up for finger painting, which by the looks of things, seem to be more on the children than the papers set upon small easels.

Tino, who is in the middle of settling a dispute between two of the children over who was using more of the blue paint than the other should, notices Arthur's entrance right away. He says something inaudible to the two children before making his way towards the others.

"Berwald, could you check if we have anymore blue paint?" he asked first off. "Feliks is going to throw a tantrum if there's not enough to go with his pink."

Berwald gives him an affirmative nod and stalks off to search in a nearby closet.

"Not much of a talker, is he?" Arthur attempts to make light of Berwald's non-verbal form of communication.

"It took some getting used to," Tino admits. "But he means well. I assume you're here already for Alfred."

"Yes, I do hope he didn't give you much trouble."

"Oh, no problems at all," Tino assures. "In fact, he…"

Tino trails off, his eyes frantically scanning the room in search of the child left in his care. When it seems as though Alfred is nowhere to be found within the area, his eyes widen in horror and instinctively cries out, "Where's Alfred!"

While Tino breaks out into a complete panic, Arthur begins to suspect that his fears had come to life while no one was watching, that Alfred had seen something, identified it as such and instead of making a scene, chose to hide.

"He's probably hiding," Arthur says as much, having been in this situation before. "Alfred… does that when something, embarrassing or other might have happened."

Tino tilts his head and considers the thought. "I remember him being on the playground though, he seemed perfectly fine."

Arthur only shrugs slightly while Tino catches the attention of one of the older children and beckons him over to the two.

"Ludwig," he says once the child is in front of them. "I need to help Alfred's father look for him, can I trust you to watch the others until Berwald comes back?"

There's a slight hesitation before Ludwig answers, but a firm nod reassures Tino that he had left the most responsible one amongst them in charge. Tino flashes him a small smile and straightens upright, turns to face the other children and claps his hands in order to gather their attention.

"Everyone," announces Tino. "I'll be leaving the room for a little while, Ludwig will be in charge until Berwald comes back. Then he'll be looking after you."

A small object clatters against the floor when the statement is made, and a little squeak follows after it. A small hand raises in the back, belonging to a little girl in a green dress around Ludwig's age with long brown hair.

"Tino!," she shouts. "Feliciano just wet himself! Again!"

Laughter ripples throughout the room and Tino's shoulders sag. Arthur begins to feel a new sense of sympathy for the man.

So in the span of which all of the above took place, Alfred has learn some new things about his newly acquired friend.

He learnss that Ivan comes from a magical far away place that he had left when he had barely turned Alfred's age. He had an older sister, who he figures to still be lost though that particular subject isn't touched in the slightest. How he likes summer, though winter is equally beautiful in it's own sense. There has even been a ten minute back and forth on why sunflowers are the better of all flowers.

Ivan in return learns more of Alfred.

He learnes that Alfred likes the color blue. How his current guardian isn't his father, or even a real uncle but some kind of cousin of his mother's that's located somewhere on the family tree. That his actual father was a hero and passed when he was only a newborn, his mother as well, only a year or so ago. Where as his father had been a soldier, Alfred's mother had been a casualty of a convenient store robbery when helping the customers escape.

"Artie didn't want me to know because he says that she should've thought about me," Alfred explains. "But I like that she did that."

All this nonsensical talk however, overshadows what Alfred should take into account. How Ivan barely (if at all) makes noise when moving. How the room is noticeably colder than it should have been given the time of day and season. He should notice straight away how different it is to press his palm against the older male's when he is being taught a new clapping game.

"Hey, Ivan," Alfred says suddenly. "How come you're up here instead of playing with everyone else downstairs?"

The small inquiry catches Ivan off guard. He leans in slightly towards Alfred, now having moved from the desk to the bed in order to sit side by side with the boy. He gives him a sort of curious look, right before turning into a searching expression. When he does pull back, there's signs of a slight frown wanting to tug at his lips.

"Alfred," he begins. "Do you know why you are able to see me?"

"Because I'm not blind?"

"No, that is not what I meant."

Alfred is just about to ask him what he actually meant, but is interrupted when they both hear the sound of pounding footsteps rushing across the old floorboards. Ivan only has to look up at the open bedroom door to present the amount of attention the sounds are being given while Alfred chooses to turn his entire body around since he has been facing the opposite direction.

Alfred hops off the bed when Tino reaches the doorframe with Arthur following closely behind him and rushes at his guardian, letting himself be enveloped in a large hug.

"Have you been hiding up here all day?" is the first question Arthur asks Alfred right after letting him out of his embrace.

Alfred shakes his head in the negative, saying, "Nope, I came up here after using the bathroom."

"Did you have an accident of some kind?" Tino asks, remembering at that moment how Arthur told him of Alfred's hiding episodes.

"No!" Alfred exclaims. "I wanted to talk to Ivan."

Alfred broke away from any lingering grasp Arthur may have on him and turned to face his new friend once more, but he's not there.

"Where'd he go?" Alfred asks aloud, mostly to himself rather either of the other two.

"Alfred," Tino calls, "Who're you talking about?"

"Ivan," answers Alfred, giving the care taker his full attention. "He helped me find the bathroom and then we talked and played games up here when I was lookin' to thank him. He works here to doesn't he?"

Arthur understands what this means at once, he frantically shakes his head and mouths the word 'no' at Tino, but his warnings go unheeded when the smaller blonde speaks once more.

"I'm sorry, Alfred," Tino says honestly. "Berwald and I are the only adults here."

Alfred's eyes widen immensely at the revelation, and right after the pieces in his mind click together, he lets out a loud wail.

**xxx**

Disclaimer: Sims and fanfiction, two of the procrastinators best friends and worst enemies. -dies-

-Kay, so a few blocks away from my place is a mortuary that was family owned but they closed it and moved away and yeah. Then later, I hear their gonna make it a day care center. Hello? Haunting in Connecticut , anyone? Whatever...

-Baby Alfred and Ghost Ivan, was gonna be a one-shot, but they pretty much forced me to write a mutli-chapter by not letting me describe their entire time together. Nyaa~...

-Idk about a supernatural ability being genetic, but my momma (who I love so much) swears up and down that everyone in our family has psychic capabilities that was passed down from a while back and we all use it to an extent. Now, had I heard this before some things actually happened, I prolly wouldn't have believed it was true, but... Well, stuff's happened that make me sorta believe it. I don't see ghosts or anything though. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**xxx  
****Chapter 2  
****xxx**

In little more than a week's time, Alfred turns six and has yet to return to the small day care. Instead, Arthur goes out of his way to leave Alfred in the care of his uncle Francis for the duration of the day, which suits Alfred just fine. Even if it means waking up earlier for not only the drive, but the inevitable argument that is sure to happen when Alfred is dropped off at the front door, the twenty minute back and forth at the door, and the following continuation of said argument when Arthur walks back to his car with Francis following just for the sake of being a bother to his cousin.

As inconvenient as the situation may seem for both child and care taker, the inevitability of the circumstances are what create the turning point of Alfred's life. Specifically, the moment right after Alfred confesses to Matthew the particular reason why he's been left at his home day after day.

The cousins are playing on the front porch, which is wide enough for the two of them to have several toys and other play things spread out amongst themselves once they've been abandoned. It's during this time that Matthew asks why is it that Alfred has been coming over every day, and Alfred (hesitant at first) tells him of the excruciatingly frightening events that took place.

With much exaggeration thrown in, of course.

"So you're scared," Matthew states in a dead pan tone once Alfred's tale is told.

Alfred throws a blue light weight rubber ball at Matthew's head while shouting, "I'm not scared!"

Matthew stumbles back as the ball makes contact with his forehead. He rubs at the spot almost immediately, the ball bouncing away from him and back into Alfred's direction. He frowns considerably, but says nothing, only watches his cousin bounce the reclaimed ball by himself. Then suddenly, a small smile wriggles it's way onto his lips.

"If you weren't scared, then whydja yell?" he asks.

Alfred misses a catch and the ball bounces off to the side somewhere. A slight pout displays itself on his face while he crosses his arms across his chest defiantly.

"'Cause I was surprised!" he replies.

"Howdja get surprised?" Matthew argues. "You're a liar, I betcha you're scared!"

"Nuh uuuh!"

"Yeah huuuh!"

"Nuh uuuh!"

"Yeah huuuh!"

"Nuh uuuh!"

"Then why're you here?"

Alfred bit his lip, almost saying out loud that he didn't want to go back to the day care because there was a ghost there that knew a lot about him already and could use all that information for evil ghost business. Although, if Ivan really wanted to cause some harm to him, he could easily just have followed him home and wherever else if he really wanted, but Alfred doesn't think of this.

"'Cause…" Alfred begins, trailing off to run after the rubber ball in an attempt to stall from answering. "I thought it'd be cool to come play with you."

Matthew catches the ball Alfred throws again at him. He gives it two short bounces before throwing it back and saying, "I still think you're just scared."

"I'm not scared!"

Alfred throws the ball again, this time with more force than he had before. It hits Matthew forehead once more, though this time instead of stumbling back a few steps, he falls straight to the floor, landing on his bottom. Tears well up in his eyes instantly and he sniffles while trying to wipe them away.

"If you're not scared," he says loudly, "then I dare ya to go to the shed behind the house!'

Alfred ignores his crying cousin and walks over to the railing behind him. He lifts himself up as high as he can go and leans over, all in an attempt to get a glance at the shed Matthew means. He can barely make it out, the small storage space being obstructed much by the house itself, but it's still visible to his eye.

It's a small structure, fashioned in the same wood paneling as the house though maybe not nearly as well kept. An entire side covered in shadow was drenched in ivy, and the small window on the door was cloudy from what Alfred could tell. Not only that, but the wood itself needed a new coat of pain, it was almost certain that there would be chips that showed off the bare wood itself on close inspection.

It doesn't make much of an impression on Alfred, but since Matthew had dared him to enter it, there had to have been a reason. With that in mind, Alfred lowers himself (letting out a hefty sigh from the physical work needed to keep himself elevated) and walks back to Matthew.

Matthew, having wiped away his tears though his eyes were still puffy and red, eyes him intently as Alfred sits down in front of him.

"So ya gonna do it?" he asks.

"Why do I gotta go in there?" Alfred returns.

"'Cause if you're not scared, then you should be able to talk to the ghost in there."

Alfred pales visibly, his mouth goes dry and he becomes as stiff as a board.

"Gho.. Ghost? There's a ghost in your house?" Alfred shakes his head. "Nuh uh, I didn't see any before."

"That's 'cause he doesn't come out of the shed," Matthew tells him. "Papa told me that a long time ago, a man lived here and killed himself 'cause his wife died or something, and now he lives in the shed 'cause that's where he died. And if you're not scared, you should talk to him okay."

Alfred stays rooted in his spot, even though he nods along in agreement.

"Sure, yeah," he stutters. "Yeah, I can do that, 'cause I'm not scared."

They stay in their sitting positions.

"So go do it!" Matthew cries out.

"Okay, okay! I'm going!"

Matthew stands up first, he looks at Alfred expectantly when he's fully upright. Alfred takes his time in getting up from the floor. He even takes the time to rub at his legs as if he had been in the same sitting position for hours on end. Matthew rolls his eyes and grabs his hand He makes his way down the front steps with Alfred in tow, and leads him into the back yard.

Alfred is right about his observation of the small shed. The paint is chipped, small shows of wood are visible to the naked eye and the windowed entrance is cloudy with grime and dust that has been left to collect over a number of years. All in all, it looks completely out of place next to the well kept home in front.

Matthew shoves Alfred up front while urging, "C'mon!"

Alfred doesn't reply, but he does take a step forward. Doing as much makes him more aware of how the door isn't completely closed, how there's an eerie sense of another being within. He gulps loudly, his heart starts to pound in his chest, his hands grow clammy, and he has the sudden urge to start crying.

He takes one more step forward, and just when his bravery seems to be ready to kick in, a loud howl emits from within, causing little Alfred to stumble back onto his bottom. Tears are already streaming from his eyes as he scrambles back up onto his feet, and he's already crying while running back into the house.

Once he's inside, the door to the shed pushes open completely and a large white dog pads out. The animal makes his way straight to Matthew and sits in front of him expectantly. Matthew pets his head with a great deal of affection.

"Good boy."

In the time Alfred hides, he begins to think that his ghost phobia certainly gets in the way of things, particularly those situations in which he needs to prove his courage. Though he's confident that his fears will subside when he grows older, the fact of the matter is that he's six now and shouldn't let something like ghosts scare him. Especially since they never had before.

Granted, he only has a memory spanning back two years or so at the most, but as far as he knows, he's never been afraid of them before.

So as Francis tries to coax him out from under the kitchen sink (and Matthew grinning like the Cheshire Cat behind his back), Alfred racks his little mind for ways to help him get over his fear faster. The only conclusion he can ever seem to come up with is facing the problem head on, meaning there'd have to be some kind of confrontation with an apparition. Alfred doesn't like the idea. Not only would he have to stand close to one, there's the chance he'd end up with a mean evil ghost like the one he saw last Halloween.

If it were at all possible, he'd like to be able to conquer his fear with a being that he could trust not to hurt him…

And so come Monday morning Alfred finds himself being left in Tino's care once more after hours and hours of convincing Arthur that he should try the day care again because it's close to work, cheaper than the others, Matthew was being a jerk to him, etc.. Of course Arthur questioned him on the whole ghost situation, to which Alfred promised he had the whole problem under control.

Which meant that he hopes to soon have it under control.

The way Alfred sees things, the only spiritual being he's ever had real contact with in an intimate sort of setting that has been totally non-aggressive had been with Ivan. Still, not wanting to take any risky chances, that morning before leaving his home, he filled up a small squirt gun with what he figured to be holy water and placed it in his back pocket.

"Alfred."

Alfred turns his attention from watching Arthur drive off to Tino's smiling face. He returns the expression with one of his own (though maybe a little more shaky looking than intended) and grabs at the hand offered to him. With that done, Tino leads them back into the house, chatting away.

"I'm glad to see you back, Alfred," he says. "I was worried after what happened on your first day, and when you didn't come back-"

"I'm sowwy for being a pwobwem," Alfred interrupts in baby talk. (A mechanism he's perfected for getting his own way.)

"Oh no! No, you weren't being a problem, don't think that!"

Tino lets go of Alfred's hand and squats down to his level. "Let's go out and play with your friends, hm?"

Alfred looks around at his surrounding. He hasn't seen any sign of Ivan, and the ghost himself isn't in the room. There also doesn't seem to be any indication that he will appear any time soon. That much being apparent to Alfred, he finds no reason to turn the invitation down and accepts the prospect enthusiastically.

As soon as he steps into the backyard, he forgets all about conquering his fear.

It's only when nap time comes around for the younger children and the older ones are forced to entertain themselves quietly for their sake that Alfred actually remembers why he came back to the day care. The sudden drop in temperature that causes the hair on the back of his neck to rise while sharing a coloring book with Kiku reminds him.

"Hey," he whispers to the other boy. "I-I'm gonna go to the bathroom, 'kay?"

Kiku nods and Alfred gets up from the lying position he held. He takes a small look around at the room, making sure that no one else is paying attention to him and willing to follow. When he settles that much, he leaves the front play room and begins a search throughout the lower half of the house.

He peeks into the back play room, keeping quiet so as not to wake up the sleeping children. He tiptoes past them and glances into the kitchen where Tino and Berwald are cleaning up the remains of their lunches. Alfred frowns when he comes to realization that the temperature is actually normal, not the cold air-conditioned kind of feel that had occurred when he had been coloring. It takes him a minute or so to concluded that he was actually further away from where he could find Ivan. Instead of backtracking, he takes a longer route using the hallway, just in case. He comes to the archway leading into the paint room and instead of barging into the empty room, he hides half of himself behind the wall and peers in carefully.

Sure enough, Ivan is there. Alfred watches him walk around the room, looking at all of the artwork that Tino plastered on the walls. For a moment, Alfred wonders what Ivan's opinion is of his own before he remembers that he didn't get a chance to paint. It's also during this moment where Alfred's guard is down that Ivan senses that he is not alone and turns to see the small child spying on him.

He takes a few silent steps forward and calls out to him, "Alfred?"

The mere mention of his name causes Alfred to jump and hide entirely behind the wall, even though his cowlick and hands that are gripping the wooden frame are still visible. Ivan walks closer to his hiding place, and with each inaudible step a steady mantra of how he shouldn't have ever done something like this in the first place chants over and over again in Alfred's mind.

Ivan takes a knee in front of the archway, only moving his head forwards just enough to get a better view of Alfred. Alfred looks up and spots him, a small squeak emits from his lips and he shuts his eyes closely together. Ivan blinks and reaches out to touch him but stops himself halfway, thinking that it may not be the best idea.

Instead, he asks, "Is something the matter, Alfred?"

Alfred, still with his eyes shut tightly, chews on his bottom lip. After a second or two of doing so, he nods his head slowly.

"Will you tell me?" Ivan asks.

Alfred shakes his head in the negative.

"No? Why not?"

Slowly, Alfred opens one eyes and refrains from nibbling his bottom lip.

"You'll get mad," he says quietly and Ivan's eyes widen slightly.

"I will not be mad," Ivan replies and Alfred shakes his head again.

"No, you'll get mad."

Ivan sighs softly and does nothing more than stare at the small boy still cowering before him.

"What if I promise to not be mad?" he asks.

The prospect of a promise opens Alfred's eyes slowly and make his hands unclench from the wooden archway.

"…Promise?" Alfred repeats.

Ivan nods. "I promise."

Alfred runs his eyes over Ivan's face, looking for signs of being led into a false sense of security (even though he has no idea what to look for in such a case). Satisfied with the promise and not detecting any sort of deceit, Alfred explains his reason.

"You scare me."

The answer surprises Ivan by more than just a little. He's not entirely taken back by the confession but as far as he's concerned there hadn't been a moment passed between them which could account for this. With that much in mind, he feel obligated to ask why.

"Because you're a ghost!" Alfred exclaims. "And ghosts are scary!"

Ivan reaches over to him and places his hand under Alfred's chin to lift his face up towards him again. He lets his touch fall away once their eyes meet.

"Because I am no longer living," he begins, 'that is why I am scare to you?"

Alfred's eyes fall away from his own, landing on the floor below them. "Ghost are scary… 'cause they like to scare people, and do bad things like break things…"

" I was not scary to you before you knew I was not alive," Ivan points out.

"Yeah, 'cause I thought you were… but then you disappeared and that was kinda scary."

"Well for that I apologize. I had thought that, well the commotion approaching the room, I had thought it was…" Ivan trails off and shrugs slightly. "Never mind what I thought, I am sorry for startling you like I did."

After sitting in silence for not even a minute, Alfred asks quietly, "Are you mad?"

"No, not mad," Ivan answers. "A little hurt maybe. I had thought that we became friends. You were the first person I had conversed with in a long time, I was looking forward to seeing more of you."

"Really?" Alfred asks. "I'm sorry your dead, we coulda been friends."

"I prefer the term existentially challenged, but either way, I see no reason why we cannot be friends now."

Ivan holds his hand out, a gesture for Alfred take it into his own.

"And if we become friends," Ivan continues. "I can prove to you that not all ghosts are scary like you think."

Alfred eyes the extended appendage wearily. "What if you're just tricking me and gonna do something mean?"

"Alfred, I could have done many mean things to you while we were alone upstairs the first time we met. If I were a mean ghost, do you think I would have shown you new games to play and listened to your stories?"

Ivan reaches out a little more. "It's a matter of trust. Do you trust me?"

"I want to," Alfred confesses. "'Cause you're really nice to me and don't treat me like a little kid."

"Even though you are more infant than child."

"See! You are mean!"

Ivan smiles and ruffles Alfred's hair. "Only joking."

Alfred bats Ivan's hand away and musses his hair back to normal. When he seems satisfied with it, he steps away from behind the wall and stand in front of the man himself.

"You won't hurt me or anything?" he asks.

"Of course not," Ivan promises.

Alfred smiles and takes the hand that is offered to him once more.

"Good," he says. "'Cause if you do, I have holy water."

"I am not a vampire."

**xxx**

-Ok, so I so totally can't write this fic at night. D8

-FACE! I heart FACE. Who doesn't?

-After making an outline, it's a definite that there's only eight chapters in this fic. Seems short, but it's only a bit of patchwork. (This quilting trip of mine is affecting everything I do! -dies-)


	3. Chapter 3

**xxx  
****Chapter 3  
****xxx**

"Don'tcha think it's stupid for us to keep going to day care?"

"It's not really like day care any more though."

"Just 'cause Tino turned the back play room into something for us doesn't mean it's not a day care."

"But we're not there during the day. It's more like an after school thing now."

"If we need to go to a frickin' after school club, we should be able to go to one the real frickin' after school clubs."

"I think we have it better with Tino."

"Yeah, it's nicer looking on the inside."

"There's better food."

"And a TV."

"And video games."

"And the beds are nicer to sleep in."

"And there's better books."

"And the little kids aren't annoying like the ones in those clubs."

"And they're both nicer to us."

"You like to use the word nice, huh?"

At ten years old, Alfred walks from school to his "after school club". Accompanying him are all those that have been under Tino's care since his establishment began. Kiku, who prefers to remain silent during the conversation, walks up front of the group with Alfred beside him. The Vargas brothers, Lovino and Feliciano, walk together at the back of the group while Toris walks in between the pairs.

"Anyway, Lovino," Alfred speaks up. "You gonna be a traitor too?"

At one point their group would have one other, but Feliks no longer walks with them, having been given the option of quitting the day care in favor of attending one of the actual after school clubs. After the revelation, the only one who would talk to him at all for the longest time had been Toris. It had been quite the betrayal.

The twelve year old scoffs. "Like I'd ever do what that stupid jerk did."

"Feliks didn't do anything wrong," says Toris.

"He broke the bro code, Toris," Alfred tells him. "He broke it good."

"Though he wasn't much of a bro to begin with," Lovino jokes.

"I've been wondering this for awhile," Feliciano begins, "what does bro mean?"

"Feli, are you serious?" Alfred exclaims. "No way, you can't be that dumb!"

"Anyway, Lovino," Toris says, "Feliks told me that me that the club thing isn't different from a day care, so it kinda isn't a big deal to keep going to something like that, is it?"

"It is when you're as old as me," came the reply.

"But Ludwig is the same age as you," Feliciano tells his brother. "And he still comes around sometimes."

"That's 'cause he's gotta crush on ya!" Alfred announces with a large smile.

"He does not!" Lovino shouts. "You take that back!"

"I don't you're the one that's supposed to get mad," comments Toris.

"Sure is!" Alfred crosses his arms in front of his chest and hold his head up high, wanting to have a certain 'wiser than thou' air about him when going into his explanation. "My cousin Mattie told me that he heard my uncle talking with his friends, and one of them is Ludwig's brother. So he told me, that his brother said, that the reason Ludwig still comes here, is 'cause he likes someone."

"That doesn't mean it's my brother," Lovino argues.

"Sure it does. Mattie said that they were talking about him liking a cute little Italian, and since you're not cute, I figured it was Feli."

After the comment, Alfred runs the remaining distance with Lovino chasing him, shouting all manners of threats imaginable for someone his age, leaving the remaining members of their group to walk themselves. Despite the intimidation of the shallow promises Lovino vows will befall on him, Alfred laughs the entire time it takes to reach the front gate of a familiar house. He crashes through the small portal and leaps onto the front porch, flinging the front door open and slamming it shut after himself.

The commotion calls the attention of several children and Tino himself. Before the care taker is able to inquire after the uproar, Alfred cuts him off.

"Lovino's tryin' to kill me, Tino! I'm gonna hide upstairs, don't let 'im find me~!"

Alfred charges up the staircase, his heavy footfalls causing the entire structure to shake under the pressure. He almost crashes into a wall from not being able to stop himself in time to avoid sliding across the floorboards of the landing. Alfred muffles his laughter when he hears the front door slam open and bits of an argument floats up to his ears. Carefully, he pads further down the hallway, not wanting to gather any unwanted attention to himself as he makes his way to a familiar room.

Alfred learned long ago that the room that had been converted into a place where one of the older kids could take a nap in had been Tino's bedroom, and before it was his, it had been Ivan's. Predictably enough, it has been the room Ivan feels the most comfortable in, and it's most likely for this reason that Tino switched. Even for a person incapable of seeing apparitions clearly, it's evident to most people sensitive enough to realize when they are not alone.

In any case, it's always this room Alfred and Ivan meet in before Alfred drags him out into the rest of the house where the spirit would simply linger behind the boy in whatever activity he throws himself into. Though it hadn't always been that way.

Before, they would converse openly under the pretense of Ivan being Alfred's imaginary friend, but as Alfred pointed out one day it would be odd for him to keep playing as if Ivan wasn't real because he most certainly is and Alfred was going to be too old to have any fake friends anyway.

So they deal with the silence and appreciate the moments they are given when they are able to speak to one another, usually in the bedroom and whenever Alfred can come up with a believable excuse to steal away until he's picked up to go home.

Teasing Lovino about Ludwig liking his brother (and even insulting his own physical appearance) until he chased him down like a bat out of hell gave Alfred apt enough reason to hide for the next hour, more or less. No one can blame him for keeping out of sight and Alfred intends to use this opportunity to spend as much time with Ivan as he can.

With that in mind, Alfred makes his way to the room (though by this time he's already standing outside of it).

When Alfred reaches for the knob, he pauses, hearing two different voices shouting (at least with one of them anyway) at one another. One of them belongs to Ivan, that much he knows. The other however, Alfred hasn't heard before. Even with the tone being used, he can tell it's higher, lighter, and feminine. It's a woman, no doubt, and with his curiosity peaked, Alfred leans against the door with his ear pressed flat against it in hopes of being able to overhear the conversation.

"…-many years I spent looking for you?" the unknown person cries.

"Since we both have died," Ivan's voice replies. "I know, it is why I hid."

"So cruel to me, even after all I have done for you."

"What you have done-? You are the reason why I am dead! The reason why my sister is alone in the world!"

"Your sister is not alone. I have seen her."

The room goes quiet.

"Where is she?"

"I will not tell you. Not until you promise to leave with me."

Again, the room is quiet.

"No."

"No? What do you mean, 'no'? What keeps you here, Vanya? What could possibly hold you here where you do not belong?"

"That is none of your concern."

"It is my concern when the man I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with does not wish to follow after me."

"You are not living any longer."

"And whose fault should that be? You claim for me to have killed you, but you killed me first."

"I had no part in your death."

"You played your part the moment you said you would not marry me."

"I did not love you. Not then and not now. I should had said so long ago but I did not think for a second that you would go to the extremities that you did."

Alfred presses his ear closer. Now that the conversation hits a turning point with Ivan's revelation, the room is unnaturally quiet. More so than the silences that hit before, like the calm before a store. Alfred's heart being to thump loudly with anticipation as the seconds drag on slowly.

"Liar…"

The one word is said so quietly that Alfred's sure that if he hadn't been listening for any sort of sound, he would have missed it entirely.

"I am not lying," he hears Ivan insist.

"You are! You are a liar! You told me you loved me!'

"I never said such a thing."

"You did! You said so, I know!"

"Natalia! I do not love you!"

A ghastly shriek emits from the room along side the sounds of wood scraping against the floors causes Alfred to act. Without a second though, he grasps the door knob and pushes his way in with one fluid motion. He's completely taken aback by the scene before him.

Ivan is pinned against the floor, straddled by a woman in a white blouse and blue skirt, her long blonde hair (so blonde that it seems white, the same shade as the man she sat on) hides her faces at first, though as Alfred walks in, her head turns showing bared teeth and livid eyes. With that expression alone, Alfred feels a jolt of fear that he hasn't felt in a long time.

Not being able to do much else, Alfred continues to stare at her and vice versa until his eyes snap to Ivan's and stay there. He opens his moth in an attempt to speak, but he is only to mouth Ivan's name at most.

The action sparks a kind of understanding visible within the woman's eyes which grows to be even more clear as she turns her head to face Ivan again. Ivan's eyes flicker back to her, holding as much fear as Alfred feels.

"My dear Vanya," she says. "How is it this child is able to see us? Of should it be I ask how long it is he has seen you?"

She grips at the scarf around Ivan's neck, forcing the upper half of his body to rise from the floor.

"Is it this child?" she demands. "Is it for this child you will not leave this place?"

Suddenly, Alfred cries out, "Leave him alone!"

The grip around Ivan's scarf becomes slack, the fabric slipping through lithe fingers. Ivan falls onto this back without a sound and the apparition above him rise up from her position.

"Natalia!" Ivan calls out to the to the other ghost as she rounds onto Alfred but goes ignored.

The ghost called Natalia moves close to Alfred as to loom over him. All Alfred does, is cower before her, as though the years spent desensitizing him from his phobia had been for naught.

She bends over slowly, bringing herself to face level with Alfred, the displeasure of the probability that Alfred is involved in the situation clearly evident by her facial expression. She suddenly brings herself back, her right arms swings forward with her hand extended outward and all Alfred finds himself capable of doing is clenching his eyes shut. He anticipates a strike, but it does not come.

Carefully, Alfred opens his eyes again and is entirely relieved to see Natalia's arm held back by Ivan's grasp.

Natalia, however, is taken by surprise. Her head turns toward Ivan with widened eyes.

"Do not touch him," Ivan orders her and flings her arm to the side. "Do not _ever_ touch him."

Natalia brings her arm to her chest and cradles it against herself. She steps backwards, away from the two, her eyes on them all the while.

"Fine," she says in a quiet tone. "I will do as you say. And I will come again, Vanya, now knowing where it is you hide."

She continues to move until her back is against the window.

"As for you child, you too I will see again," Natalia promises and fades through the window.

Though Natalia's disappears and the area warms up slightly, it seems that simply the lack of her presence is not the only factor needed to release the tension of the room. In fact, neither Ivan nor Alfred uproot from their positions until a low sniffle sort of sound fills there ears and both are startled enough to find that Alfred begins to cry.

Alfred quickly wipes the tears away and Ivan closes the door before leading Alfred to the bed, pushing him back to sit.

"Ivan," Alfred calls out. "Ivan, who was that?"

"You should not have come in," Ivan semi-scolds the boy. "I am sure you heard the shouting."

"I did!" Alfred exclaims. "And that's why I came in! I thought she was gonna hurt you or something…"

Ivan's expression became that one filled with amusement and incredulity. "You do know that is very impossible."

A foolish laugh escapes Alfred as he nods. "Yeah, I just, I just thought I could help. It was like an instinct."

Alfred sniffles once more and turns his head away, lifting his hand up to try to wipe away any left over traces of tears discreetly. While he does so, Ivan moves to sit next to him, his usual smile vacant from his face.

"So…" Alfred trails off. "Who was that? I haven't met a ghost in so long that made me cry, she must be special."

Ivan's shoulders sag downward as his entire posture falters. They sit in silence, Alfred's last question hangs in the air. He waits for an answer and Ivan contemplates giving him one.

"Her name is Natalia," Ivan begins quietly. "She and I grew up together. As you know, this was my house, and she lived next door."

"Right… And.. she's crazy because?"

Had Ivan the capability of breathing, he would have let out a tremendous sigh.

"Sometime during our lives, Natalia claimed to have fallen in love with me, and when I did not return that kind of affection, she became… obsessive. I had thought that if I distanced ourselves by calling her again by her proper name, she would eventually give up, but it only encouraged her. And it all led to…"

"Did she kill you?" Alfred asks quietly.

"You heard that much?"

Alfred nods. "I also heard her say that you killed her. But that's not true, it can't be, right?"

"Some days I think I may have. If I had just accepted her hand, we would both still be alive."

"When did you die?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because all that happened to me today was pissing Lovino off," Alfred explains. "And that compared to this, it's not even important."

"Knowing about my death is important? I am not so certain if that is a compliment."

"Maybe not just about your death," Alfred shrugs. "But I've been thinking a lot about death in general. I don't really know why, but I'm thinking it's all this ghost stuff. Seeing them and all that makes me realize that everybody dies."

"That much is true. The moment we are born, we are destined to die."

"I know, and because I know that I keep thinking I'm not normal."

"I am most certain you were never normal."

The taunt receives a light chuckle, but little else.

"Are you perhaps thinking that to speak of death with another would help?" suggests Ivan.

"Maybe. I didn't really wanna today or anything, but we got here somehow…"

"Go ahead," Ivan offers. "Ask me anything you like."

"What's it like to die?"

Ivan blinks, stunned for a moment and then laughs a little. "So quick to ask big questions. Let's see… To be honest with you, Alfred, I am not so sure. My death was so quick I barely realized it at all."

"How did that happen?"

"It seemed that I had hit the back of my head with an upright tombstone." A sour frown crosses Ivan's face. "I remember falling back, but I cannot remember why it I did."

"Wait, you hit your head on a tombstone?" Alfred questions. "Where were you?"

"A funeral."

Ivan's answer caused a sudden outburst of laughter from Alfred, who in turn smiles apologetically once he calms himself.

"I'm sorry," he says. "It's just.. Death at a funeral, didn't think that really happened."

"It was Natalia's funeral," Ivan continues. "I did not want to do her embalming which her father had become angry over, but her mother seemed understanding. I could not escape the funeral however."

"Embalming," Alfred repeats. "That's when you cut open dead people, why?"

"That was my practice. I was a mortician."

Alfred's jaw drops open. "Why?"

"Family practice. It had been my father's career and he passed it to me. We worked out of our home."

Alfred raises his feet up onto the bed, looking as through there was a reason to fear the floor below.

"There was dead people in this house?" he cries.

"Only the basement," Ivan assures, though the words pass through Alfred's ears unappreciated.

"I am never going down to that basement," Alfred mutters.

"I think there would be little reason for you to." Ivan leans back, becoming more comfortable with their conversation though it was slightly morbid. "In any case, there has not been a cold body in this house for more than ten years or so."

Alfred glances sideways at him, still huddled with his feet above the ground. "Is that when you died."

"Somewhere along that time, yes. By that point it was just I and my sister, and with her not needing a house of this size, left within a few months after my death. I have not seen her since."

"You can't go look for her?"

"I would not know where to start. I was not present to follow her. I had learned that Natalia also dwelled in this world and was searching for me. I left the house in an attempt to draw her away and when I returned, my sister was gone."

"That's… I'm sorry."

"Now then," Ivan announces quite abruptly. "Would you like to tell me why it is Lovino is angry with you?"

Alfred blinks, the drastic change of subject being a loss on him for a moment before he breaks into a large grin and laughs. He delves into his story, leaving no detail unheard before continuing on into what occurred during school hours and events from home the previous night. Soon everything is as it should be, a comfortable setting that is normality for the two befalls them. There is nothing left to suggest that any of the prior dealings had happened.

Unfortunately, when the time comes for Alfred to depart from Ivan's side, all satisfaction of the visit are lost.

For days on end, Alfred is pursued by Natalia, feeling her presence within the school walls and even his own home. The only salvation he finds away from her is when he is near Ivan. For reasons of her own, Natalia seems to dare not trespass on the two, as unfathomable as it appears. Alfred does his best to hide the information away from his friends, but when Natalia evolves from modest stalking to more dangerous acts against him, Alfred fears he may not be able to for much longer.

While Alfred can always sense Natalia's company, she keeps herself hidden away from his sight and that in itself causes some alarm. Though when it appears much like all the apparition wants is to watch, Alfred beings to relax. It is then, the first incidents begin to occur.

They start small, beginning with Alfred's laces being untied and causing him to fall and grow from there. At school, an entire bookshelf nearly crushes him in the library when it topples inexplicably. On his way home to Tino's, an outside force crashes against Toris who in turn almost causes Alfred to stumble into oncoming traffic. When these 'accidents' all lead up to the hallway's rug being jerked out from under him and brings about him falling down his own staircase and is saved by those only Arthur sees, does he resolve to report all that has happened to Ivan.

Especially since after the episode, Arthur interrogates Alfred relentlessly, addressing the knowledge he has that there is something else within their home, a malignant force that even he can't seem to purge. The worry splayed across his guardian's face encourages Alfred, it's one expression he wishes to never see again.

So the following day, Alfred treads up to the spare bedroom under the pretense of exhaustion. Inside the room, Ivan waits patiently with the same smile on his face that Alfred has seen for years. The moment Alfred closes the bedroom door behind him, he rushes towards Ivan and tackles him into an embrace, crying and confessing to all that has transpired in his time away.

When all is said, Ivan clutches Alfred closer to himself in comfort, giving him a few reassuring shushes before looking elsewhere and calling out for Natalia to show herself.

"I know you are here somewhere!" he shouts. "Natalia!"

The temperature of the room drops lower, it becomes colder than it ever has been with just Ivan in the room and even more so than from the first time both ghosts were present together. It's a sign of Natalia approaching, and of her discontentment.

From the window she had disappeared through, she passed across once more. While all indications of her presence point to irritation, there's an absolute expression of sheer pleasantness displayed on her face, which did not change even upon seeing Ivan hold Alfred protectively.

"Yes, Vanya?" she greets agreeably with a false, sweet smile gracing her lips.

"I told you not to harm him," Ivan growls.

"No," she replies innocently. "You mentioned not to touch him. And touch him, I have not."

"He is a child."

"And in my way."

Ivan releases Alfred and stands, an angry aura radiates off of him.

"Why do you do this?" he demands.

"He is why you stay behind, yes?" Natalia questions. "If he is no longer here, you will be free to leave this house."

"I have been in this house long before he arrived."

"That may be true, but he is why you remain now and if ridding the world of him is what I need to keep you with me, I will not pass the opportunity."

Natalia tilts her head to one side and drops the smile she's worn since arriving.

"Unless you wish to end this game and simply come with me now," she offers. "The child will be safe if you do so."

There's a pause in the conversation, and during the interim, Alfred watches Ivan. To him, it seems as though Ivan is genuinely considering the option given to him. To rid Alfred of Natalia, he would do as she says and leave with her to wherever it is they are meant to exist. This thought (though only a speculation really, there's no real knowing if Ivan is considering the offer in sincerity but the silence is threatening) in itself causes Alfred to intervene in the exchange.

"No."

The single word is uttered so quietly, but the silence allows it to be amplified. Alfred stands from his seat and moves by Ivan's side, grasping at the ghost arm almost possessively.

"You can't make him do what he doesn't want," Alfred tells her. "If he doesn't wanna go, then he won't."

Natalia's irate expression shows itself once more. She is unable to control herself and grabs at Alfred, pulling him away from Ivan and closer to herself.

"Do not get in the way of our discussions, little boy," she warns. "I have not begun to show you what I am able to do."

"Natasha."

Alfred is let go unexpectedly and Natalia's attention is given back to Ivan. The anger that had quenched her being subsides as disbelief flashes across her face.

"You called my name," she says dreamily. "Vanya, you have come back to me?"

She extends her arms outwards, as though anticipating an embrace and moves closer to Ivan, a motion to bring him into her arms instead. She's stopped in her paces however, Ivan clasps her arms and brings them down, though he does pull her slightly closer to himself.

"Natasha, listen to me," he says. "Do not harm Alfred, in any way, directly or indirectly, and I will leave with you wherever you wish when, now pay attention, when Alfred no longer wants me around him."

Natalia shakes his hands off of her, her frown deepens and overall she seems displeased.

"He may be a child," Ivan continues. "But he is growing quickly, how much longer do you think he will come here?"

At that point, Alfred opens his mouth to comment, but a harsh look directed at him from Ivan keeps him quiet.

"Take my option," Ivan finishes, "and not only will I be with you, Natasha, I will be your completely. That is what you have always wanted, correct?"

"You make it sound as though it were a fate worse than death, Vanya," Natalia replies. "That is what I never intended it to be, but yes, that is what I want."

Natalia moves back away from Ivan and studies his face carefully. She then looks to Alfred once more, and gives him a glance over, deciding whether or not this deal is preferable to her own.

"Please call by that name more often, Vanya," she murmurs. "I have missed it greatly."

In a brisk motion, she is by the window once more, turned to face them both and says, "Your sister's location stays a secret with me. Until that time when comes you and I will leave together, you will not know where she is. And I will visit more often, and I do wish you would not hide when I do."

Her figure fades, and the temperature rises so severely that Alfred is almost not able to handle the drastic change. Regardless, he appreciates the adjustment all the same.

"She's gone?" Alfred asks, unsure himself.

"So it would seem." Ivan moves his head towards the boy and smiles again. "She will not be a bother to you any longer."

"Are you sure? How d'you know?"

"Natalia accepted my terms, and she knows already that I will not go back on my word. And despite what she says, I know she would rather have me willing than by force."

Alfred let's out a heavy sigh, he moves back to the single bed and throws himself down against the covers.

"'M too young for this," he grumbles and closes his eyes. "So tired…"

"Sleep," Ivan orders him with a soft tone. "I am sure you were not able to for some time."

A faint smile reaches Alfred's lips as he nods in agreement.

"You'll stay with me?" he asks.

Ivan moves to sit at the end of the bed, and while there is no noise to be made, Alfred can feel a small indent where his weight should have been.

"Of course."

**xxx**

-So like, in my Freshman year, while crossing the street, I got hit by a truck that ran a red. And yeah, I died for like, four minutes in the ambulance. Recently, my cousin Jaime asked me what it was like to die, and I was like: "Uh... I dunno, I was dead.". XD

-Hoh noes! Ghost!Natalia doesn't like Alfred! DX

-Heh, I feel this chapter came out a little heavier than anticipated. I think that's why I don't like it much. Seems off...

-On a lighter note: Is anyone else stoked that Mafia II came out? I wanna play so baaa~d! If only because I am a sucker for a well dressed mobster with some top notch smarts. -Meyer Lanksy fangirl-

**xxx**

**Anonymous Reviews **(_forgots about you gaiz, sorries!_)

Sile the Reader (Review from the first chapter OTL): I think Alfred just coming to terms is a basic plot for what's really being said. Idk, I'm just about as in the dark about what's gonna happen next as anyone else, lol.^^

Blue: Aw, you're a doll.^^

G. Wings: Thanks!^^


	4. Chapter 4

**xxx  
****Chapter 4  
****xxx**

At fourteen, Alfred no longer needs supervision.

He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself for the two hours he would be home alone before Arthur returns home from work. Yet day after day, now including weekends, Alfred walks the same way to the day care just like always. Not to be taken care of, but as a part-time employee.

It's Alfred's own brilliant scheme; use an excuse of wanting some financial independence and plead like never before to be allowed to work since he's still two years too young for legal hire. Though it has been an extreme hassle and could be considered to be much more trouble than what the under-the-table pay is worth, Alfred is more than thrilled to have a solid reason to keep returning.

He doesn't mind the children, he rather enjoys the attention he receives from them and vice versa, and he's steadily accumulating a small fortune that's stashed away in a large jar under his bed. Most importantly, he spends more than enough time with Ivan for both his own enjoyment and to thwart any evil conspiracies Natalia might have concocted in his absence.

Tino appreciates the extra help, and Berwald is grateful to have on other on board that doesn't unintentionally frightens the children. Even Arthur, who had been against the idea in the beginning, seems to be more pleased with the situation now that it's apparent that Alfred is becoming more responsible.

Alfred's friends are often disappointed with the excuse of work preventing his joining in on weekend excursions, but the days Alfred does tag along often leads to him offering to pay for any extra activities they might want to indulge in makes up for any absences since without his income, they wouldn't be able to have been able to enjoy themselves as much as they want.

So in general, despite some minor complaints, there's an overall positive consensus to Alfred's choice on working. Be that as it may, there is one person who is not at all content with the decision.

The fact that Alfred spends majority, if not all, of his free time at the day care bothers Ivan tremendously. True, Ivan played as an encouraging factor at the beginning, but recently with Alfred being adamant with staying as long as possible every single day worries him.

He fears Alfred will waste his youth this way and wishes to confer this subject with him, but there is little opportunity for them to hold any sort of lengthy discussion.

Alfred no longer has the chance to stow away so they may speak to their heart's content. The two of them are not even able to meet within Ivan's room. Instead, they make do with exchanging short smiles to one another as a form of greeting in the main play room where Ivan now waits on the bottom steps. Then it's the usual routine of Ivan watching Alfred go about his tasks as a form of entertainment, with a few words to each other in between and only when they are certain Alfred will not be caught.

So Ivan waits patiently, waiting for some kind of opportunity and hoping that it does not take long…

One of the following weekends finds Alfred sitting at a large table with his usual group of friends at a restaurant for an early lunch. They meet at Feliciano's request, saying that he has important information for them and that he would like to also include Alfred.

"Ludwig is having a party," he tells them. "Well, Gilbert is having a party for him because he says he doesn't any friends and invited us. Well, me and Lovino, but it's just because he doesn't know you guys. Well, except for you Feliks, 'cause of that one time you went over to their house with me."

"You think you can like, finish this story without explaining every little thing or whatever?" Felix asks instead of giving an affirmative reply.

"But anyway," Feliciano goes on, "Gilbert said that we could bring other people over, make the party more fun, and I thought it would be a good idea for all of us to go together! Since it would be our first high school party, we should be there, all of us!"

"No way," Feliks answers. "I want my first high school party to be like, totally whoa, y'know? Like, with someone that isn't Potato-awkward (1) having it."

"Good luck finding someone like that at our school," Alfred laughs. "I mean, lookit the upper classes, Lovino hasn't even been to a party yet, this is his first one too!"

"I don't see the point in going," the other Vargas brother defends. "I've been invited to plenty!"

"I never said you weren't. Heh, got something you wanna share?"

"Shut up."

"Please go, Feliks," Feliciano begs. "If you don't go, Toris won't go. And if Toris doesn't go, Alfred won't go. And if Alfred doesn't go, Kiku won't go. Huh, Kiku?"

All eyes turn to the quiet Asian sitting at the end of the elongated table across from Alfred. He takes a short sip of his drink and places it gently back onto the table's surface.

"There's a chance that it's true," is all he says.

Toris clears his throat noticeably and attempts to make a point. "Y'know, me and Feliks aren't attached at the-"

He's interrupted of course, but none other than Feliks himself. "Shut up, Toris, yes we are. Listen, Feli, if I go to Potato-awkward's party, I need to get something out of it."

Feliciano hums quietly to himself and tries to come up with some sort of compensation that will please his friend. He smiles brightly and happily says, "What if I have you give me one of those makeovers you like to give me?"

"Don't say that!" Lovino shouts at him. "He put you in a dress last time!"

"But it wasn't ugly."

"That is not the point!"

"Totally got yourself a deal there," Feliks replies. "Okay then, I'm in. Toris, you're coming."

Feliciano cheers in his seat and turns expectantly towards Alfred. "And that means you're coming too!"

Alfred manages to give him a small apologetic smile before scratching at the back of his head.

"When's the party?" he asks.

"Tonight," comes the expectant answer. Feliciano's not one to tell anyone in advance about anything.

"Yeah… I don't, I don't think I can go."

"Is it because of work? What time do you get off at?"

"Well, I usually stay until the last kid goes home, that's sometimes until six-"

"The party doesn't start until seven!"

"Yeah, but then I'm gonna go in tomorrow to do a weekly cleaning and that usually starts around seven, so I don't think I should stay out too late."

Feliciano's bright expression falls under a shadow, growing dimmer with every one of Alfred's words. By the end of Alfred's refusal, Feliciano eyes are brimmed with tears threatening to spill over.

"Now you made him cry," Lovino scolds. "Hope your happy."

"Feli, I'm sorry," Alfred tries to apologize, but Feliciano just shakes his head and turns to Kiku.

"You won't come now, will you?" he asks.

Kiku takes one look at his friend's face and unexpectedly nods while saying, "I'll go to the party."

The affirmation allows a bit of a smile to show itself, and the tears seem less visible, but the overall mood Feliciano carries is still dismal in many aspects.

"We'll still be missing Alfred though," is all he says and takes a drink from his beverage.

Their luncheon ends shortly after, at least for Alfred, who stands from the table and tells his peers that he needs to make his way for work. They simply wave him off, one or two farewells while he gathers his own things and walks through the entrance.

During his walk back into the residential area, Alfred thinks over the entire affair. There could be a chance for him to attend whatever embarrassing thing it is Ludwig's brother is planning for him, he would just have to leave a little earlier than anyone else, but with Kiku there, it might not be too much of a problem. The poor boy's never been sociable enough to even remotely be considered a party animal. He could most likely leave with him when they've had enough. It's a possibility, and one that he's willing to take. He'd do anything to take back that expression on Feliciano's face.

By the time Alfred makes it to the front porch, he's so engrossed with contemplating whether or not he should text Kiku and ask him how late he wanted to stay at the party, he nearly collides with Tino coming out from the front door.

"Alfred!" he exclaims. "Good thing you're here, Berwald's been arrested!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know, something must've happened with his brother when he went to pick up his tools from him." Tino grabs at Alfred's hands and gives them a pleading grip. "All the kids are down for a nap, will you be okay if I leave?"

"Yeah, no problem," Alfred reassures. "We'll be fine, go ahead."

Tino squeezes his hands even tighter to show his appreciation and nods while hopping off the front steps. "I'll be back soon," he promises. "Do _not_ hesitate to call my cell if anything goes wrong."

Alfred waves goodbye until he's no longer in sight, and as if that was a sudden reminder of there being unattended children inside, he walks through the front door and closes it quietly behind him. Waiting for him in the main room are a dozen or so sleeping children on roll-up mats, and a smiling familiar face that always made the job worthwhile.

"The larger caregiver has been arrested," says Ivan.

Alfred fixes him a slight smile and tip toes past the sleeping figures. "I heard, do y'know what that was about?"

Ivan stands while giving him a short shrug. "I was not able to hear all of the conversation."

"I'll hear about it when they get back anyway. What was Tino doing before I got here?"

"I believe he was cleaning up after the children's lunches."

With a quick look at the children to make certain none were fussing about on their mats, Alfred walks into the dinning room filled with small round tables surrounded by little stools. Plates and cups were still scattered about on their surfaces save for one table with a small pile of dishware that Tino must have been gathering before the news about Berwald made itself known to him.

Alfred walks into the kitchen after checking to see if there is anyone in the "big kid room" and shrugs off his jacket, hanging it in place of an apron on a coat rack next to the archway. In one fluid motion, he has the apron on himself and tied in the back, all while ignoring the amusement written all over a certain ghost's face.

"I had almost forgotten how charming you are in such an ensemble," Ivan teases. "Will you not also be pulling your hair back with a kerchief?"

Alfred simply sticks his tongue out at him and walks back into the dining room, gathering as many of the dishes in his arms and carries them back to the sink. He repeats the process for as many trips as it takes with Ivan watching from the kitchen with no conversation between them. It's only when Alfred takes to the task of throwing out the scraps before soaping the dishes does Ivan say anything to break the silence.

"You came a little later than usual," he comments.

"Yeah, Feliciano wanted to meet up somewhere to tell us something. I tried to get here on time anyway, but I had to walk."

"It was nothing serious, was it?"

"Nah, nothing like that. He wanted us all to go to some party Ludwig's brother is having for him. Since it's kinda like a first high school party, he wants all of us to go."

"A high school party? Very mature, I am sure."

"You're lucky I can't throw soap at you."

"Are you excited?" Ivan asks after a quick bat of laughter directed at his young friend's words.

Alfred's movements begin to slow, the semi-loud clanking of dishes against each other are almost quiet now. He reaches for the faucet, and while waiting for the water to warm, he answers Ivan's question.

"I'm not gonna go," he says quietly.

The revelation creates a more bleak atmosphere, one filled with some negative attributes that are almost suffocating. Ivan knows nothing on why this should be, and with lack of any third party present, does not intend for this moment to be wasted.

"Did Arthur say you may not attend?" he asks.

"No, it's not that," replies Alfred, the tinkering of the tableware reaching back to their normal level. "I didn't tell him about it yet, but I'm pretty sure he'd let me go. But Ludwig's brother is friends with Uncle Frannie so maybe not. But then there's that competing against each other thing they do, so maybe, I don't know…"

Ivan moves positions during Alfred's musings, opting to lean against the counter next to him for wanting to see the expression on Alfred's face.

"If your guardian has no knowledge of this," he says, "why are you already saying you will not be going?"

Alfred shrugs the question off as though it were a mere trifle.

"The party starts late and I have to wake up early tomorrow. I know I can always leave early, I was thinking of just doing that, but if I don't get enough sleep, I won't get up at all. I'll go with wanting to leave early, but it'll be too much fun and I'll just end up sleeping in and missing work."

With the dishes rinsed off, Alfred places them upon a rack for them to dry. He quickly takes the time to remove any of the access water from his hands with a nearby hand towel and throws it to the side just as rapidly.

"I'm gonna have to take attendance again when they wake up," he mutters mostly to himself and reaches both of his arms up for a quick stretch.

"Alfred," Ivan calls and instantly gathers his attention. "If you ask Tino, I am most certain he will allow you to not work tomorrow."

"But tomorrow's cleaning day," Alfred reminds him. "Tomorrow, that's the only day we can talk to each other in your room again and that's only if Berwald doesn't clean it up first before I get here."

"Exactly, if he does take charge in taking care of their guest bedroom, your sacrifice to your friends will be for nothing."

"But you're my friend too."

"And I will always be here. If it is Natalia you fear, you must remember that when you were younger there were many weekends I did not have your company. I am sure that you still coming here day after day has proven to her that you still wish me here."

"It's not just that, it's the whole trying to find time to talk to you, because I hear the all the stuff you say and it irks me that I can't say anything back."

"What could I possibly say to upset you?" Ivan asks with feign innocence.

"I can't remember all of them, but they're all like the apron thing earlier."

"But you do look charming."

"Shaddup."

"Do you see?" Ivan smiles. "These are the kind of moments that should be shared with your friends."

"What this? This, back and forth thing? This isn't anything."

"Moments like these are everything. They are what will stand out the most when you take the time to look back on your life."

"What, is that what you do when I'm not around?"

"Some days, yes."

Alfred turns his head in order to look at Ivan directly, astonishment evident within his widened blue eyes. It was almost as if he couldn't believe what was just confessed to him.

"I often find that the smallest events that occurred are the ones I remember the best," Ivan continues. "And I believe that they were the times I was most happy and lead to my opinion of the smallest things in life are those with most meaning."

"Are you… trying to tell me that you don't want to be friends with me anymore?"

"I did not say anything remotely like that!"

"Oh!" Alfred laughs. "Okay, just making sure. I just thought with you say all this about being happier when you were alive meant you were gonna take off on me or something."

"Not happier when I was alive, I am speaking of my happiest moments when I was alive. They are two completely different things. By all means, your friendship is the sole highlight of my afterlife existence."

"Well that's awesome and all," Alfred comments, "but why are you telling me all this?"

"I simply wish for you not to waste your youth. Especially with someone who no longer exists in the physical world."

"You exist."

"I do in some ways, and not so in others. I am sure you have realized by now."

"Yeah, I guess," Alfred mutters and unconsciously grabs at Ivan's hand, fidgeting with his fingers while comprehending that he is holding something, but can only feel a firm cold and nothing else.

Ivan wrestles away from Alfred's grip and gently places the same hand on top of the teenager's head.

"Go to your party," he says, "and do many more activities so that you may come back here and tell me of them."

"You won't be lonely without me?" Alfred asks teasingly, but is actually quiet serious.

"It will only have me appreciate the times you are with me all the more," Ivan replies in the same tone. "And hopefully vice versa."

Alfred steps out from under Ivan's touch, a small tranquil sigh passing from his lips while slipping the apron off from over his head.

"Y'know, one day I'm gonna be too tall for you to do that," he says.

"Oh? Do you think you will be taller than me?"

"You know it." Alfred casually hangs the garment back on the same peg as his jacket, content with the two articles of clothing sharing. "I kinda did wanna go to that party."

"As I stated before, I am sure Tino will allow you a new schedule that frees your weekends."

"I remember you saying something about taking tomorrow off, but I can tell what you're pushing at." Alfred takes a firm stance in front of Ivan, hands on his hips and with his eyes slightly narrowed. "Fine, but you have to help me figure out how I'm gonna entertain fifteen kids that are gonna wake up from naptime soon."

"Why not a game of hide of seek?" Ivan suggests.

"And risk having to go in the basement? Yeah, pass."

"A test of courage game then?"

"That still involves the basement!"

**xxx**

(1) Potato-awkward; While watching Hetalia one day with my cousin (who's never seen it), she asked what's the deal with Romano calling Germany potato bastard and stuff like that. Well I misheard her, and went on about his character and ended with the word 'awkward' and she was like: "So he's... potato-awkward?". From then on, I've been using it as a nickname for Germany, and enjoy the mental scenario of him having some kind of fit over it being longer than his actual name. (Both of them for that matter.)

-Why do I imagine them all as girls during that whole lunch thing? -sweatdrop-

-Late update is late, sorry 'bout that, caught a summer cold and couldn't do _anything_ for the better of last week.

-In any case, Alfred is now fourteen, though he won't be in the next chapter. Lol, time jumps.

-Nothing intense happened, though I think it was mainly acting as character development for Alfred, or something like that. -has no idea what these characters are doing anymore-

-In all honesty, I think last chapter was prolly the only like, _intense_ chapter. Everything from now on is like, light, fluffly, humorz. Well.. no, even the last two chapters are humories for a while.

-One last thing, I might've read a few reviews during my high fever days and not replied to them (because I'm pretty sure I did for some, though thinking about it now, I can't really even be sure, I was so out of it...), so if you reviewed and didn't get a reply, thank you. I don't really like to ask for reviews during a fic but I do love to hear back from people that are reading it as I write. So thanks guys. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**xxx  
****Chapter 5  
****xxx**

The years pass quickly and with them every memorable event that happens to Alfred is shared with Ivan.

When he first learns to drive he recounts every mailbox that he hits when he accidentally drives onto a curb, and how the experience made it known that he needs glasses more than he had thought. He tells Ivan about trying out for basketball, making the team, and of every game they win and lose. When every final comes about, two or three friends follow him to work on Saturdays where they study together during nap time. Prom pictures are shared, as are the embarrassing and slightly illegal activities that occurred during the engagement. Everything goes by in such a blur that before either one of them realizes, Alfred is celebrating his graduation day.

"On three then. One, two, three!"

Dressed in their royal blue cap and gowns, Alfred and his friends pose for pictures, smiling brightly for the numerous cameras placed in front of them. Even Lovino, who had graduated two years prior takes some shots with them, if only because they had meant to just be of him and his brother and everyone else decided it would be just fine to jump in at the last minute. They disentangle themselves from each other after the last of the flashes fade away, as well as the after effects, showing off their replica diplomas to one another and chatter until their small group is intruded upon by two familiar blondes.

"Lookit!" Feliciano exclaims. "Everyone, it's Tino!… And Berwald…"

"Are you like, still afraid of him?" Feliks whispers to him.

"N-No," he whispers back. "But he's still scary looking, isn't he?"

"Don't spazz, I've totally got your back in case he goes postal or something."

"Do you think he would?"

"Like totally, fer sure."

"R-Really? And you'd fight him?"

"What? No way, I'd get Toris to do it."

"We can all hear you!" Toris yells at him, which is only blown off with a light hearted laugh.

"So you two actually came!" Alfred takes control of the conversation with all the intention of pushing past the harsh whispered discussion that was heard quite clearly by all present. "What d'you think? Proud or what?"

"Very," Tino answers happily. "Toris and Kiku, graduating with Honors, In ever expected less from the two of you. Both of you were bright from the beginning."

"Hey, I had Honors classes too," Alfred whines.

"You don't get the special sticker if you dropped it halfway," Lovino tells him.

"At least I didn't get kicked outta mine."

Of course, Alfred's words cause an argument to blossom betwixt the two, though by this point already the verbal disputes are so common, there's hardly anyone willing to pay attention. Instead, the other graduates take it upon themselves to focus solely on their former caretaker.

"I take it Alfred invited you?" Toris asks.

"Yes," came the reply from Tino. "And since we've known you all since you were, well, smaller than me, it wouldn't seem right to miss your big day."

"Even though I graduated two years ago?" asks Lovino, who break the verbal warfare long enough to pose his question.

Rather than try to console the irate twenty year-old with a reply meaning no offense of his and Berwald's absence of his own graduation, Tino chuckles shallowly and attempts to hide the evident guilt on his face.

"So then," Tino continues on with a clap of his hands. "Are you excited for college?"

"I'm going to culinary school," Feliciano says. "And I'm gonna be moving in with Ludwig by the end of the month."

"Feli, you skank!" Feliks shouts and gives him a playful shove. "Why didn't you say something sooner!"

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Tino asks him sincerely. "You've only been dating since your eighteenth birthday, right?"

"But it's close to the school. And he was saying that having a room mate would make paying bills easier and I'm already working part-time. It seemed like a good idea."

"Wow, Feli, you are like, too cute for your own good. No lie." Feliks takes a pause in his narrative to throw his arm over Toris' shoulder. "Me and Toris are gonna move in with two other guys, get a place off-campus."

"I didn't agree to that," Toris mumbles and is promptly ignored.

"Kiku," Tino calls, "What about you?"

"I'm still living at home, but I'll be taking classes" Kiku answers and leaves it at that.

"I'm gonna be starting my parapsychology class in the fall," Alfred interrupts. "It's awesome and it sucks at the same time 'cause I'm gonna hafta be buying a bunch of stuff for all the outings when we study apparitions. Have I toldja how much I love ya for letting me work?"

The friendly atmosphere tensed along with Berwald's posture and the small drop in Tino's smile. Tino bites on his lower lip and allows a low thoughtful sound emit from the back of his throat.

"About that," he begins, "Alfred, I'm afraid we have bad news."

The entire group pays strict attention as Alfred asks after the 'bad news'.

"We're going to be closing the day care this summer," Tino explains. "Maybe not even until mid-August, but after the season, it'll be gone."

"But why?" Alfred asks, truly unable to comprehend the reason behind this decision.

"Well, there's quite a few reasons," Tino tells him in the same tone he uses on the small children when they ask a complicated question. "The little ones involve how the business has declined over the years, it's not like how when you six kept showing up at the door until you were thirteen. We did so well in the beginning because our prices were cheap, but now those same prices are hurting us. I suppose the money is the main reason, really, but what's pushing us to close completely, is that there's some issues with the inheritance in Berwald's family and we need to go back to Sweden."

"Wait, I thought you were from Finland," says Alfred.

"Oh no, I am from Finland, but Berwald's Swedish. I thought I explained that."

"Not really."

"If it's Berwald's family," Feliks interrupts, "then like, why do you have to go and whatever?"

A rare event occurs (which fits well enough with the combined celebration of the graduation and devastating news of their departure) in which Berwald speaks, though it's more of a grunt and very short sentence at that.

"He's m'w'fe."

"Like, oh em gee," Feliks (again) whispers to Feliciano. "Can you like, totally believe someone being that controlling over someone else?"

"Are you listening to yourself?" Toris asks him with a completely serious expression.

"So what's gonna happen to the house?" Alfred asks.

"Most likely sell it," Tino replies. "We had bought it from the previous owner direct, so we'll be able to do the same really. The listing will go up in July and it's a fair chance we'll sell by the end of August. We're not asking for much."

"How much are you asking for?"

"What? Are you gonna buy it?" Lovino asks him.

"What if I want to?"

"You can't be serious, Alfred," says Tino. "I know you love the house, but even so, it's way too much for only one person."

"Well, Kix isn't moving anywhere. And my cousin Mattie wants to move over here to go to school, that three of us right there."

"You didn't even ask Kiku if he wanted to move in with you."

Kiku answers before Alfred even turns to ask him. "Anything to get out of my brother's house."

"So see~?" Alfred sings out and gives Kiku a sideways hug. "Wanna sell us the house?"

"And your guardian?" Tino goes on. "How do you think Arthur will take this? You can't just jump head first into something."

"Just leave Arthur to me," Alfred tells him. "I'm gonna be eighteen in two weeks, it should be normal for me to be looking for other places to live, right?"

"Lovino just left home a few months ago," Feliciano inputs.

"Feli, shut up!"

"Listen, Alfred," Tino sighs. "If you can get Arthur to agree to you moving into the house, we'll talk about it. Until then though, we'll be working the rest of the month as we always have, alright?"

Alfred's face breaks into a large smile as he holds out his hand for the smaller blonde to take. "It's a deal."

When Alfred makes the deal, he's certain Arthur will agree with his pretext of being able to move out and wanting to live on his own. With others in his group of friends doing the same, it's completely plausible. It's also not as though he's still under age, or at least he won't be in the next to weeks.

Yet despite his best planned presentation, the moment Alfred merely hints at wanting a place of his own, Arthur is firmly against the notion.

"Absolutely not," he says. "And that's final."

Alfred brings the subject up at the table during breakfast. At least he intended such, but the clear refusal from his guardian prevents him from saying what he had wanted.

"I didn't even get to say anything!" Alfred cries out and is instantly hushed.

"You don't have to for me to know what you're going on about," replies Arthur. "Working and running a household are two completely different things, so don't even think about using that 'gaining more responsibility' excuse."

"What difference does it make anyway?" Alfred asks while giving him a hard glare. "I'm gonna be eighteen soon, I can walk out whenever."

"Not if your smart."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, Alfred, you have to take things into consideration. There's the bills, tuition, rent, do you think you'll manage with the money you make from the day care?"

"Actually," Alfred says quietly. "Tino's closing the day care."

"Well, there you go. Now without a job, how do you expect to live on your own?"

"I was gonna find another job. They're not moving out until the end of summer, I could get another one by then. And then Kiku was gonna move in with me and I was gonna talk to Mattie about helping out since he's enrolled for school over here and everything."

"You're willing to share a room with your cousin? Now I've heard everything."

"There's three bedrooms in the house, we would've gotten each one for ourselves."

Arthur glances at Alfred thoughtfully and takes the time to study him seriously as well as take into consideration all of the information the young boy had just relayed upon him. Alfred begins to feel uncomfortable, the eyes of his guardian begin to bore into his own and it feels as though his feeble excuses of wanting to move out for his own independence are transparent enough that he'll need to explain the true reasons behind him wanting to leave. The conversation definitely won't end well with that revelation.

"Tino and Berwald are moving out and that's why the day care is closing?" Arthur asks, using the same tone Alfred has come to recognize as one he uses when trying to find the truth behind something or other.

"Yes," Alfred answers.

This is no longer a simple conversation on the issue of whether or not Alfred is ready to move out on his own, somewhere along the line it's become a battle of sorts and Alfred is prepared to keep his guard up in order to gain a win in his favor.

"Do you have it in mind to move into that house? You've grown unreasonably attached to it, perhaps it'd be better to let it go, hm?"

"I'm not 'unreasonably attached' to the house." Alfred isn't lying, it's not the house he has real interest in anyway. "Tino said they were selling by owner and was gonna sell it for cheap. So Kiku and me thought it'd be a good investment."

"Kiku and I," Arthur corrects. "In any case, if the two of you want to move in together, why a house? There are plenty of apartments for cheap that are close to campus."

"That's- Well, that is true…"

"You'll move in there, Matthew can take over your old room here. That seems a lot easier, doesn't it?"

"No! No, because… Because I was looking forward to living with Mattie. I haven't seen a lot of him over the years because of work and stuff."

Arthur crosses his arms in front of his chest and lets out a long sigh. "Are you quite done, Alfred?"

"What d'you mean?"

"These feeble excuses you're trying to feed me about you wanting to move out. The thought never once crossed your mind before, and now all of a sudden you spring this discussion on me. When did you find out the day care was closing?"

"Last night," Alfred mumbles and looks away.

"Would we be having this conversation now had nothing been said to you then? Answer honestly, and this little chat might come out favorable for you."

Alfred bites his bottom lip, but answers in the negative none the less.

"What's in that house, Alfred?"

Alfred eyes widen just a fraction and his head snaps back to face Arthur. The action is all Arthur needs to confirm his suspicions.

"I had already thought so," he continues. "Since you started working there, I've had a faerie or two keep an eye out for anything that seemed other worldly. They claimed to not have seen anything, but that they did feel another presence around you."

"You were spying on me?"

"I wasn't, the faeries were."

"Arthur!"

"Oh, come off it. There is nothing normal about a fourteen year-old wanting to work for under the table wages. I had to find out what the reason behind that was."

"You could've just asked me."

"Would you have told me the truth?"

"Probably not."

"There you have it."

A brief silence emerges between the two, leaving themselves to their thoughts before Arthur takes it upon himself to speak up once more and clear the air.

"I never once thought I'd have to worry about your safety," he says. "When you were little you always were a handful and need extra watching, but you always came out of whatever it is you got yourself into unharmed. You're much like your mother in that sense and figured that no matter what, at the end of them day, you'll still be safe.

"But after that incident with the staircase, I did begin to worry. Though that seems to have been the only occurrence where you've almost lost your life, I'm most certain that event is connected to whatever's in that house. So, will you tell me?"

Alfred keeps quiet, taking in everything that has just been said to him and realizing that he's been very selfish about all of this. Still, the looming threat of never being able to set foot in the house again, to never see Ivan again, makes him more determined to have the house for himself.

"There's a ghost in the house," he answers at last. "And I'm kinda helping him not be taken away by an evil ghost."

"I thought you were afraid of ghosts."

"When I was little! Jeez, I'm not scared of them now."

"I found you hiding under your blankets after you went to see that horror film."

"Anyway," Alfred stresses the word so they may move past the humiliating scene that occurred only a few weeks ago. "He's an awesome friend and… I don't not want to be able to see him anymore."

Arthur sighs heavily and shakes his head regrettably. "What have I told you about using double negatives."

Alfred breaks into a smile and even laughs a little. "Sorry."

Another silence blossoms, though it's less heavy and more comfortable for the two. It takes a lot longer this time around for one of them to speak up, though once again, the task falls upon Arthur.

"I'll have to meet him before I agree with anything."

"He's a ghost, Arthur."

"Well, you'll just have to introduce us."

Alfred can't help but laugh at the mental image of having to introduce Arthur to someone he couldn't see. Then again, it would be a lot like walking in on him talking with his faerie friends, which is still rather amusing all the same.

"Hope Tino doesn't mind the crazy in our family," Alfred laughs. "Don't want that to be a reason for him not to sell anything to me."

"We'll work something out."

**xxx**

-I so thought I wasn't gonna be able to update today. -flails-

-What the fack? Ivan's not in this chapter... like at all!

-Anyway, eighteen year old Alfred is gonna get the house ('cause you know he's gonna) and actually live with Ivan, yay!

-Natalia can't be pleased with that. Uh-oh, I smell a confrontation. (Lol, not rlly. But she does make another appearance.)

-Next chapter is fun though, it's mah second fave. And it's like super long, so it makes up for the shortness of this one.

-And total lol on Berwald's only line in this fic. XD I love Sweden, I really do and I totally need to write a fic with all the nordics, 'cause they totes need moar luff. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**xxx  
****Chapter 6  
****xxx**

The season passes as quickly as it had came; and throughout the summer, Alfred fills his schedule with work, job interviews, convincing his cousin to move in with him, and making financial plans to pay the price of the house in monthly intervals as well as transferring all of the bills to his own name.

Even though the payments for everything needed to keep the household running will be split into three ways, Alfred's convinced that he'll be residing within the home the longest. (And if he had his way, that would be true.)

Somewhere in between everything, he finds to opportunity to let Ivan know what is happenings, and to say that the ghost is even more ecstatic over the news than Alfred himself, is a clear cut understatement. Of course Alfred explains to him that Arthur has a wish to converse with him on all of this, and the two laugh and joke about how that would seem to any sort of third party.

Though everything is finalized when the time comes for the house key to be pressed into the palm of his Alfred's hand, and while watching Tino and Berwald drive away for the last time from what was their home for so many years, he clutches it tightly and still finds the whole situation incredible. When they are no longer in sight, he uncurls his fingers from around the small object and takes the time to study and memorize every groove embedded into the metal.

"Isn't there something that you need to do before Kiku arrives?"

Alfred is brought out of his reverie by the sound of Arthur's voice. His attention snaps to his former guardian, standing not half a foot away and at his full height, which is a great deal shorter than Alfred's and yet he still manages to look down on him. Alfred has no idea how Arthur is able to accomplish such a feat, but has every inclination to learn since a certain ghost still towers over him. In any case, Arthur seems to be waiting for a reply and it would only be wise to give him one.

"What?"

Arthur sighs heavily and brings his palm down his face. "I'm beginning to regret this."

"I'm just kidding!" Alfred laughs and claps his back. "Kiku said he wouldn't be moving in 'till the end of the week, you've got plenty of time to meet Ivan."

"Alfred."

Alfred laughs again as a reply and pockets the key, the door's already unlocked and as such, the small object is not needed for now. They both turn simultaneously, each meaning to enter the house before the other with Alfred eventually leading Arthur inside.

Though Alfred has entered the home countless times before, this one moment where his hand grasped the door's handle feels different. When he passes through the entrance and enters the vacant living room, the setting seems far more alien to him without the furniture that had occupied the space for so long.

The empty space might have been somewhat alarming in a manner of speaking, but the familiar temperature drop of a nearby presence causes Alfred to break into a grin and begin his search, leaving Arthur alone at the door.

He enters the former "painting room", thinking Ivan to be acting slightly nostalgic and choose to wait for him in the room where they solidified their friendship. When he doesn't find the other present, he races down the hallway into the former "big kid's room", where it was that they first made contact with each other. To his delight, it's in this room he finds Ivan in, gazing out from the same window he had when they first met, incidentally enough.

"Hey, mister," he calls out. "Ain'tcha gonna welcome me home?"

His voice snaps Ivan's attention straight to him, and the moment their eyes meet, Alfred rushes at him and envelopes the other into a large hug. Ivan is only more than happy to return the embrace while wearing a smile bright enough to rival Alfred's.

"Welcome home," he sighs into Alfred's hair and feels the other tighten around his own figure.

Reluctantly, the two separate, though Alfred latches onto Ivan's hand and keeps a firm hold. He turns to look out the window just as Ivan had moments before, not seeing anything of particular interest.

"What were you looking at?" he asks.

"I found myself remembering children playing about in the yard," says Ivan. "It is os much more quiet now, and it is almost as though the were never here."

"I'm still here," Alfred assures him with a light squeeze of his hand.

A loud cough interrupts the scene, forcing them both to turn their attentions towards the archway where Arthur stands, waiting to be acknowledged. Alfred gives Ivan a quick grin before dragging him over to the other male, speaking all the while.

"Arthur said that he wanted to meet you," Alfred tells him. "I toldja about that, right?"

"I am afraid you had forgot to do so."

"Oh, well he wanted to meet you before the move in, but figured it would've been kinda weird with everyone else still living here. So I'm gonna introduce you guys now."

After his hasty explanation, he turns back to Arthur who to his surprise, carries a peculiar looking expression.

"You okay?" he asks him.

"It's just a bit odd," Arthur confesses. "To watch you speak with another person I am unable to see for myself."

"Welcome to my world." Alfred claps his hands together suddenly and begins again in a cheery voice. "Ivan, this is my uncle-cousin Artie, I've told you about him. And Arthur, this is Ivan. I know you can't see him, but he's this much taller than me-" He takes a pauses to raise his hand up to Ivan's height above his own head. "-He's got hair like Ludwig's brother Gilbert and his eyes are the same as Mattie's."

"How old is he?" It's not the most gentlemanly response, but learning just his height itself is somewhat of a shock factor for Arthur.

Alfred tilts his head, thinking of the answer to the question. He replies with a shallow, "I don't know."

He turns his head upwards towards Ivan, who only gives him a small smile in return.

"Please inform your.. uncle-cousin, was it?" Ivan questions and waits for Alfred's affirmation before continuing. "Yes, please inform him that I am very glad to have made his acquaintance."

"Ivan says he's happy to meet you," Alfred directs at Arthur. "But just a lot more fancier."

"In that case, please let him know that the feeling is mutual," says Arthur.

"Just 'cause you can't hear him, doesn't mean he can't hear you," Alfred reminds him. "You don't have to go through me."

"Right, right…" Arthur faces the direction he is certain Ivan occupies and clears his throat before saying, "Please forgive my rude behavior, I assure you that I am also glad to be making your acquaintance."

Even though Arthur is correct in directing his speech, Alfred can't help but decide to have some fun on his former guardian's behalf.

"Arthur," he whispers. "Ivan's over here."

He points to the spot on his other side, opposite of where Ivan really stands. Though Ivan can't really condone the action since it's entirely unfair to Arthur, he also can't help the small laugh brought on by the red marring Arthur's face.

Throughout Arthur's visit, the two do a number of light pranks which not only involve having Arthur speak in a direction that no one occupies, but also has him being assaulted by numerous nudges and pokes that are excused by a quick excuse of Ivan being unbalanced and often tumbles into objects and people. Arthur narrows his eyes in suspicion at the sight of Alfred's all too amused grin, but keeps his mouth shut and continues to be surprised for the duration of the day.

When evening begins to settle in and the inevitable time for Arthur's departure approaches, he sighs greatly and crosses his arms across his chest.

"So then," Arthur addresses an empty space above his right shoulder. "What do you girls think?"

"What is he doing?" Ivan asks Alfred.

"Talking to his faeries."

"Do you really believe so?" Arthur continues to question the invisible creature. "Yes, I noticed that as well… I highly doubt anything like that will happen. The two of you have been listening to Flying Mint Bunny's stories far too much."

"You should hear him talk to Flying Mint Bunny," Alfred tells Ivan.

"Is it that amusing?"

"You have no idea."

Arthur ends his conversation with his faeries with a sad little sigh. He turns to Alfred and says, "The faeries see nothing wrong with you living here."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"For you I suppose, though now I'll have to be accustomed once more in living alone."

"Arthur, the house is only five streets away, you can come over and stuff, y'know that."

Arthur only nods in agreement and the rest of the conversation becomes nothing more but pointless small talk.

When the times comes for him to leave, Arthur says his farewells to both Alfred and Ivan, and was happily allowed to actually address the apparition instead of an empty space, and leaves the premises after Alfred encases him in one of his own bear hugs as a form of goodbye.

With the front door shut and bolted for the night, as well as any other exits, Alfred turns to Ivan's smiling face and finds nothing but excitement bubbling within him.

While Kiku may not have moved in yet and had no intention of doing so until later on in the week - and Matthew who made it perfectly clear that his own classes wouldn't begin until the Spring, therefore insinuating that his own move wouldn't occur until closer to the season - Alfred is not at all lonely.

He squanders the days with Ivan, discussing the new furnishings that will be purchased with enough saved pay checks and what it is that will go in what room. Even without consulting his other roommates, he goes on about which room will serve what purpose, figuring that giving the back room to them as a sort of study for schooling will make up for taking over the rest of the house. With Arthur's help he's able to accommodate for the kitchen and dining room aside from the bedroom, which in actuality is all Alfred needs the most.

When night comes, they both retire into their bedroom (because Alfred has no intention of taking what had belonged to Ivan long before he was even born) and spend the remaining time before Alfred falls asleep in each other's company much like they had during the day, which is how they find themselves the evening before Kiku's arrival to the household.

"He's not a bad guy," Alfred tells Ivan from his computer chair. "Kix's is one of the best friends I've ever had, I'm pretty sure you'll like him."

"Does he know of your ability?" Ivan asks.

"Uh.. No. I've never told anyone outside the family and there's a really big chance that his brotherly come over with him and look over the place."

"Is that wrong somehow?"

"'M not really sure. I don't think his brother can see ghosts and stuff like I do, but I know he's one of those sensitive types that know if there's something around or not. Just be non-threatening when they show up."

"I will try to be so," laughs Ivan, clearly not concerned over whether or not a complete stranger would view his presence as non-threatening.

Alfred shakes his head languidly, feeling as though all of his concerns in keeping his friend's interest in living with him are not taken seriously. He goes through the motions of shutting his computer off and stands from his seat, moving away from the desk and taking a short time to stretch before turning his focus back on Ivan, who has been sitting on the bed as per usual.

"Kiku's family's real traditional," Alfred goes on while making his way to his dresser in search of a loose shirt to sleep in. "Superstitious and all that, so I kinda don't wanna make him feel uncomfortable with living here."

"He has been in this house before," Ivan replies, his stare thoroughly focused on Alfred even while he undresses. "You are becoming quite plump."

Alfred rounds on him quickly, an absolute look of incredulity present on his face. "Did you just call me fat?"

"No, not fat. I am merely stating that you are accumulating a bit of a tummy."

"That's the same thing!" Alfred bristles and moves towards his bed, causing Ivan to move further up onto the mattress for more space. "Betcha anything you're pretty big underneath all those clothes your stuck in."

"I will have you know that I will forever be in my best shape."

"Really?" Alfred asks and crawls closer to him. "Whatever, no way you can prove that."

"Oh? What makes you so sure?"

"Well, you can't take your clothes off…" Alfred trails off, picking up the ends of Ivan's ever present scarf and caresses the non-existent fibers between his fingers. "Can you?"

Ivan carefully takes the scarf from Alfred's grip back into his own, studying it intently as though it is the first time it's been wrapped around his neck.

"I have never attempted to try so before," he confesses. "There was never an occasion which I needed to do so."

Alfred sits up on his knees and faces Ivan, his movement causing the ghost to drop the scarf he had been holding and his eyes to widen slightly from how close Alfred sits next to him, almost as if he had meant to straddle him. His shock continues to grow as Alfred places both of his hands against his own shoulder blades and begins to slowly trek them down his chest.

"Alfred?"

Alfred pays no mind to Ivan's reaction. In fact, it seems as though he hasn't realized the response his actions have caused. He merely keeps with his motions and asks, "Can you feel me?"

"What?"

"Yeah, because I know that I'm touching your clothes, and I can feel that there's something there," Alfred explains, "but I can't feel what they're made out of." He moves his hands away from Ivan's chest and places both hands against the sides of his face. "It's the same when I touch your skin. I can't feel it or anything, it's just cold."

Ivan places one of his own hands against one of Alfred's and nuzzles into it, making Alfred blush slightly and try to pull away unsuccessfully.

"I am afraid not," Ivan replies at length. "All I am able to feel is your warmth, but little else."

Ivan releases Alfred's hand and it instantly falls away precariously. Even with the lack of physical contact between them, they both remain in place, continuously absorbed with the other's presence. The spell is only broken when Ivan leans forward and presses his forehead against Alfred's, stirring up unfamiliar emotions within the teenager and causing his skin to break into goose bumps.

"Perhaps it is time for bed?" Ivan questions with his ever present smile.

Alfred's lips tug into a frown, he pulls away and flops backwards onto his mattress with a small bounce.

"I guess," he agrees. "Will you get the light for me?"

Ivan scoots off of the mattress without a word while Alfred climbs under his blankets after placing his glasses on the night stand. A muffled word of thanks is directed at him when the lights go out and in a few minutes, Alfred is fast asleep, leaving Ivan to significantly be concerned on what had just transpired between the two of them.

When morning dawns, Alfred wakes earlier than usual and goes through his morning routine quickly. Ivan watches him with mild amusement and slight remorse, knowing full well that with a roommate, Alfred's attention will be divided between the two of them. Though he believes that Alfred will always prioritize him first and is perfectly content in sharing.

However, when the doorbell rings, the speed Alfred uses to answer and the colossal welcome hug he bestows on the small male gives Ivan a sinking feeling he hasn't felt in a very long time.

"Kix!" Alfred exclaims and all but drags him inside. "You're finally here!"

Kiku's cheeks flush slightly from the physical contact and shrugs away from Alfred's touch. He takes a quick look around the empty room before making any sort of comment.

"It looks very different in here," he says.

"I know, can't wait 'till we fill this place up. Your brother here?"

"He should be coming in any moment now."

True to his word, Kiku's brother appears in the doorway, traditionally dressed and standing tall despite his lack of height. Once again Alfred finds himself wondering how that is possible.

Kiku's brother, Yao, turns towards Alfred, smiling and ready to give him a greeting. While he means to do so, Yao's eyes flicker past Alfred and then proceeds to scan the rest of the room, his smile faltering which each second steeped in silence.

When he does finally speak, he says, "It looks so different in here."

Alfred lets out a huff of air he hadn't been aware of holding and puts on a smile. "Looks bigger where there's nothing inside. I get paid tomorrow so I was thinking me and Kix could go shopping for some living room stuff." He faces towards Kiku and tells him, "TV's in the other room, just haven't hooked it up yet."

"There's an old arm chair and a few end tables down at the shop I was planning to get rid of," Yao directs at Alfred. "I'll sell them to you for a fair price."

"That's… great," Alfred replies uncertainly while thinking it would have been a much more generous offer to simply give them the extra furniture that was planned to be thrown out. "Need help getting your stuff in here, Kix?"

Kiku immediately agrees to the help, and before Alfred joins him outside to reclaim his possessions from the vehicle parked outside, Yao asks if it would be acceptable for him to roam the house for another tour. Naturally, Alfred gives his consent and leaves him to do as he pleases.

Not having much furniture to begin with, all of Kiku's possessions are moved into his new bedroom long before Yao is done with poking into every corner of the home. When he does finish having his little tour about the place, Yao takes Kiku aside and begins a soft whisper of a conversation with him. Alfred remains quietly, not entirely clueless as to what they could be discussing but uncertain all the same. He waits until a final harsh whisper from Kiku ends their discussion and then questions if anything is the matter.

"Everything's fine," Kiku assures him. "Just Yao trying to talk me out of living here, again."

"He's only worried," Alfred says. "Artie acted the same way with me."

"I still feel as though the both of you are too young to be living on your own in such a way," says Yao.

"I don't really see the difference in living in a house instead of an apartment," Alfred shrugs. "Still have to pay rent and stuff."

Alfred's argument is a logical one, leaving Yao with nothing to disagree with other than the possibility that so much space was most likely more than the need. Instead of continuing with the subject though, he turns to Kiku and says, "If things don't go as you both plan, you're more than welcome to come back to the house. It would also be nice to see you around from time to time."

"It's not like you can't come and visit him," Alfred laughs.

"Please, don't encourage him," Kiku mutters under his breath, though the others were able to hear it quite clearly.

Even with Kiku's harsh words, Yao leaves them in good spirits after offering to drive them around in search of furniture, an offer Alfred readily excepts much to Kiku's dismay. With his brother gone, Alfred decided to ask what the actual conversation was about.

"So what were you guys talking about?" he asks.

"He thinks there some kind of spirit living here," Kiku answers. "I think it's just a ploy to keep me from staying."

"You think so?"

"If there was something supernatural living here, you wouldn't be living here."

Alfred only laughs, his eyes sliding over to the staircase where Ivan sits with an amused expression himself.

"Hey, let's hook up the TV and have a slumber party out here tonight!" Alfred exclaims as a means to change the subject. "When was the last time we did that?"

"Feliks' birthday."

"Oh, yeah… But, yeah, let's do that, we'll hook up the console and everything."

It doesn't take long for Kiku to agree, and when he does Alfred gives him yet another hug and races for the other room where he's left his TV in, passing Ivan completely without so much as a second glance. At first, Ivan thinks nothing of it, already knowing how one-track Alfred's mind can be when excited.

However, even long after the television has been set up on the floor with a game console hooked up and their blankets and pillows have been tossed around the living room even though daylight is still shining through the windows, Alfred has yet to acknowledge Ivan in any way, always being preoccupied with Kiku instead. Ivan himself doesn't know what to do with himself, not having moved from his position all day and he steadily becomes more concerned as to what will become of him now with this new resident taking all of Alfred's time away from him. When the two leave the residence for the market without Alfred giving him so much as a small wave goodbye, Ivan comes to a clear decision of not liking Kiku whatsoever.

As the evening dwindles and the two fall into their own private home warming party, Ivan watches them from the sidelines unable to do much else. The one time he feels less ignored is when Alfred runs upstairs to grab a game or other and gives his shoulder a small squeeze as he passes by, but besides that, he spends the remainder of the night thinking of how much he wishes Kiku would just fall asleep and leave Alfred with him already.

The night progresses out of his favor though, Alfred is the first of the two to fall asleep, leaving Kiku to clean up the remnants of their festivities to the best of his abilities in the half-lit room. When he himself settles for the night amongst his bedding, Ivan leaves his post and approaches their sleeping figures. He crouches down next to Alfred, sitting between him and his friend, and spends the night keeping him from cuddling with Kiku.

As days go by, the only privacy Ivan has with Alfred is during the nights in their bedroom, it's the only time of the day Kiku lets Alfred have moments to himself, otherwise the two are always together. Ivan finds he is able to cope with this arrangement. He may not like it a great deal, but he is able to remain content with the living situation.

That is until one September afternoon.

As part of a silent agreement, Alfred is to do yard work while Kiku keeps the interior clean. Their other chores are split evenly and no arguments are had over any of them.

It's a ridiculously warm day and though Ivan isn't able to feel the weather, it's obvious to him just by looking at the way Alfred perspires after mowing the front lawn and drags the machine to the backyard to finish his work.

"Why is it so hot?" he cries out. "I thought it was supposed to be getting colder!"

Ivan doesn't give him any sort of reply from his position on the patio. Instead he focuses intently on the way Alfred removes his shirt and mops at his face with the cloth, admiring the new physique he's worked hard to acquire since Ivan commented on his small weight gain. There's no real cut muscle, but a solid definition is evident enough for Ivan to tell the difference. He briefly wonders how it would feel to be able to run his hands across the other's torso, and immediately looks away, feeling shameful for thinking such a thing.

His episode goes unnoticed by Alfred, who drops his shirt to the ground and walks over to where Ivan sits and settles next to him. He leans against him lazily and lets out a relieved sigh.

"You're so cold," he moans. "Thank you."

Ivan turns his head back to face Alfred, graces him with a small smile and says, "Glad to be of some service."

"No, really though," Alfred goes on, "it's way hot. You're lucky you can't feel it."

Before Ivan can respond, the backdoor leading into the kitchen opens and Kiku emerges with a chilled bottle of water. Alfred sits up the second he hears the creaking hinges and turns to see Kiku make his way straight for him.

"You seem like you could use a drink," Kiku tells him and offers the bottle out to him.

Alfred gratefully accepts the drink and throws his head back as he takes large gulps of the liquid.

It's hard to miss the way Kiku flushes while trying to be inconspicuous in watching Alfred's throat pulse with each drink. Ivan's eyes narrow in his direction, all too aware of what these tell-all signs mean.

Of course Alfred doesn't seem to notice any of what's happening on either side of him and crushes the plastic bottle once it's emptied with a happy sigh.

"I needed that," he says happily. "Thanks!"

"I could hear you complaining from inside, it's the least I could do."

"I'm that loud?"

"Is there anything you would like to eat in particular for lunch?"

Alfred blinks at the sudden question and eventually settles for a shrug. "No, I'm good for anything." He stands up from his sitting position, causing the others to do jus the same. "I'm just gonna put the mower away and take a shower. You're not hot?"

"It's cooler inside for some reason," Kiku replies. "The heat hasn't effected me."

"Now that's just not fair."

Alfred goes about collecting the lawn mower for storage with Kiku observing every move of his closely. Ivan still regards him coolly and not caring for the whirlwind of emotions that begin to stir simply by watching him watch Alfred.

"Should you not be going back inside already?" Ivan mutters in his direction. He knows that Kiku cannot hear him and is only speaking as an outlet for the frustration building. "There is nothing left for you out here, you may leave."

As soon as Alfred is out of sight, Ivan nudges Kiku's shoulder, just harsh enough to cause him to loose a small amount of balance. Naturally the action catches Kiku off-guard and has him looking about in every direction to pinpoint the reason behind him stumbling for no apparent reason.

Ivan can't resist enjoying the startled expression Kiku wore while trying to find what it was that touched him. In fact, he enjoys it so much that he shifts to the other side of the boy, nudges his other shoulder into the opposite direction, and laughs at how quickly Kiku returns inside. Ivan follows him inside, feel that he needs to do a little more to show that it's not just the two of them residing within the dwelling.

Which he does, but it's not nearly in the same manner as Natalia when attempting to remove Alfred from Ivan's acquaintance. He may not be able to do much when it comes to Alfred being a little more friendly than he liked, but whenever Kiku attempts to try something of the sort, Ivan gives him a little nudge in the opposite direction, placing a small bit of fear into the boy and causing him to think otherwise.

It's not as if Ivan wishes to cause any injury to Kiku. By all means, his method of placing a bit of fright into the other male is nowhere near as dangerous or fatal as Natalia's manner when attempting to remove Alfred from Ivan's acquaintance many years ago. All he wants is to show Kiku that there is another being present and that he doesn't greatly appreciate the touches, glances, or subtle dropped hints of him feeling a bit more for Alfred than he should.

So he goes about, making life a bit less peaceful for Kiku in a number of ways. From making loud sounds while he's alone to pressing against his back as though wanting to push him. Which at times, he really does, but holds back the temptation. In any case, the obvious tiredness Kiku begins to show from all of these actions, please Ivan in some perverse way. Especially when he notes how the other male takes into consideration that it's only when he has some kind of contact with Alfred and begins to distance himself more.

Alfred seems oblivious to all that happens under his own roof, though because of Kiku's sudden alienation from him, attempts all sorts of way for them to spend their free time together. It causes Ivan to wonder how Alfred really feels about his friend, and he means to bring the subject up during their next time alone.

"Okay, it's set up and working," Alfred says. "I think it is, all that thermal stuff's showing."

After being able to get his hands on much of the equipment needed for an extra curricular assignment for his class, Alfred asks Ivan to help him test how it works.

"I only need to walk in front of the camera?" Ivan asks.

Alfred nods. "It's supposed to pick up your body temperature or something."

Ivan says nothing more and only walks in front of the camera set up in the spare ground room. The smile on Alfred's face after doing so is what lets him know that everything works perfectly.

"I knew those ghost hunting shows were full of crock," Alfred says. "Lookit, your figure's completely blue, nothing hot or anything."

"Maybe I am just special," Ivan says. "There could be others that are not as cold as I am."

"I still think they're a crock."

"You still startle yourself when you watch them."

"That's 'cause they don't see the ones that are actually there and right behind them half the time," Alfred explains. "That last episode there was that one that was scary than Natalia, it even got into the car with them at the end."

Alfred visibly shudders at the memory. "I know I didn't have to yell, but it was kinda funny the way Kiku freaked out too."

Just hearing the other's name forces up a torrent of negative emotions Ivan holds back. Just as his smile strains and tries to say something else, the sounds of someone struggling with the front door announces Kiku's arrival home.

"Kix, get in here!" Alfred calls out when the entrance is shut again. He turns back to Ivan and gestures for him to leave the range of the camera.

Ivan complies willingly just as Kiku enters, backpack still placed on his shoulders and looking worn down from the day. Even so, he smiles politely at the sheer excitement radiating off from Alfred as per usual.

"What's this?" he asks.

"My new stuff for that ghost trip thing," Alfred says. "I bought it second hand but it works like awesome! C'mere, check it out."

Kiku follows the demand voluntarily after dropping his bag off at the entrance and makes his way over to him. Ivan can't help but notice the way Kiku brushes his shoulder up against Alfred's, sitting far closer than he needs to as Alfred goes into his long explanation on how everything works. Before long, Ivan's glaring daggers at him, wishing him away with all his might. Things stay this way until suddenly, Alfred fumbles with the monitor screen, pushing it away from them and tugging the cords in every which way in a fretful panic of keeping whatever is now recording away from Kiku.

Ivan briefly wonders what causes this sudden flurry of commotion and then barely notices Natalia standing in the center of the room, seemingly to have just entered, politely smiling and waving in his direction.

"So yeah, that's how all that works," Alfred says in a rush. "Hey, we haven't gone out to eat in awhile, let's go get something before I go in, you look like you had a rough day too."

"Okay," Kiku replies, though he seems to be entirely puzzled by Alfred's recent actions and the sudden question. "Let me just drop my things off in my room."

"I'll wait here."

Alfred keeps the façade up until Kiku is out of the room and he can hear the staircase creaks from his weight. Once he knows he's out of hearing range, he slumps over and swivels towards the two apparitions.

"Why're you here?" he asks Natalia.

"I believe I am free to come and go as I please," she responds. "It was part of an agreement that keeps me from strangling you whenever I feel the need."

"Charming as ever, Natasha," Ivan comments.

"He makes me say such cruel things, Vanya," Natalia says while making her way closer to him.

Alfred stifles a small chuckle with his hand as she did so, with Ivan's discomfort becoming more and more obvious with every step. A door slamming shut sounds from upstairs brings him out of his amusement and reminds him of the lunch date he promised Kiku.

"I don't really want to leave you by yourself with her, Ivan," begins Alfred, "but I gotta take Kiku out now."

It's not what Ivan wants to hear, but he agrees all the same and only watches placidly as Alfred leaves the room to meet with Kiku and the two leave the house.

"How sweet," Natalia smiles. "Your little Alfred has grown and found a love of his own."

"They are friends only," Ivan explains, though he's been having trouble in thinking such a thing will continue to be true as of recent.

"But do you not think they go so well together?" Natalia persists. "I was only able to see a small portion of how they interact with one another, but they look very content with each other's company. I would have mistaken them for lovers had you not told me otherwise."

The more she speaks, the more Ivan's mood turns sour. He begins to clench his fists again and again at the mere thought of Alfred and _Kiku_… It infuriates him so!

He is already very aware of Kiku's feelings but has not yet come to determine any sort of romantic interest on Alfred's part, and friendship turns into infatuation so easily, he knows. Not that he's had any manner of first hand experience, of course.

Natalia easily senses what he keeps to himself. She kneels in front of him and takes his hands into her own, and says as pleasantly as possible, "It was only a matter of time, Vanya. Eventually Alfred will want another's warmth and forget you sooner or later. He is so young and so fickle, but at least I will always love you."

Ivan shakes off her hands and stands. He gently pushes her to the side and makes his way for the exit, intending to retire into the bedroom alone. Natalia attempts to follow, but he puts a stop to her doing such.

"I am in no mood to entertain you," he tells her. "It would be best for you to leave."

"Vanya-"

"I said to leave, Natalia!"

Natalia shuts her mouth and steps away from the staircase. She watches Ivan walk away from her silently and eventually leaves, knowing that to do anything else would only worsen her standing with him.

Upstairs, Ivan broods over his situation. As he anxiously awaits Alfred's return, he contemplates all of what Natalia has said to him, and knows she is right. Under their circumstances, it doesn't matter if Alfred seems to care for him more than any other person, the fact of the matter is he's alive and has his own life to live. With that in mind, he comes to the ultimate conclusion of it being best to leave things as they are and allow them to end where they are needed.

However, one night where he finds himself sitting next to a sleeping Alfred on his newly acquired sofa, Kiku enters the living room on his way to the kitchen, most likely needing a drink after studying in his bedroom for so long. He instantly notices Alfred's sleeping figure and retreats upstairs once more, only to come back with a blanket in hand.

"So thoughtful you are, to bring him a blanket," Ivan says sarcastically. "Had it been me, I would have taken him to his bedroom where I am sure he would be more comfortable."

Kiku, as always, does not hear a word he says and only goes about tucking Alfred in, removes his glasses and sets them aside. Ivan would have been fine with this if it weren't for his hesitation in leaving the blonde's side.

"You did what you needed, you are free to go back to your books."

Apparently, while Alfred sleeps is the only time Kiku's courage appears. Though in Ivan's book it's considered cowardice when he places a fragile hand against Alfred's cheek and bend towards his face, acting as if wanting to steal a kiss. Before he even realizes, Ivan's hand is buried deep within Kiku's hair and he aggressively pulls him backwards.

Not only does the back of his head ache, but the way his hair is pulled causes him to fall all the way to the floor, landing on his back painfully. Kiku recovers as quickly as he is able to, and without so much as a second glance, races up the staircase and barricades himself in his room.

Ivan remains still, his hand still out in position and he scarcely believes what he has just done. At this point, he highly doubts anything will have Kiku trying something else like that again.

As for Kiku, the hair pulling is the breaking point.

Since that first nudge against his shoulder, he's been increasingly alarmed by numerous other activities happening around him, and he's known from the beginning that they are not normal. Neither are feeling hands pressed against his back, acting as if they are meant to push him forward but never do. In the bathroom, when the steam clears in front of the cabinet mirror, there's always handprints pressed against the surface. The kitchen sink starts to run while he's cooking, his textbooks flip pages by themselves, even at night when he's ready for bed, he hears footsteps all around his room.

Alfred does not seem to be bothered, Kiku notes, and for a time wonders why. There's no doubt in his mind now that his brother had been right all along, but for no sort of trouble to be caused for Alfred is both perplexing and suspicious. For some time he thinks that maybe the entity dwelling alongside them is planning on torturing one and then the other, which leads to an unpleasant thought of what will happen after the harmless pranks are over.

They stop though; the touching, the pressing, the footsteps, everything. The house is normal once more, and Kiku determines that it may have just been a passing spirit that wanted to cause some sort of mischief before departing into the afterlife. His relief is short-lived, and after the hair pulling incident, decides once and for all that him and Alfred need to leave.

That, however, does not go accordingly.

"Why d'you wanna move out?" Alfred asks, genuine concern etched in his voice.

"It's not just myself," Kiku says. "I think we both need to leave."

"I can't do that. I dug myself into this too much, I can't just leave."

"Alfred, there's something wrong with this house. Yao was right from the beginning, there is something evil in here."

"If there was something evil here, wouldn't it have gotten me?"

"I don't know why it hasn't, but it has attacked me and I feel that it'll only grow worse from here."

Alfred runs a hand through his hair, looking frazzled and not himself at all. "I can't leave," he repeats quietly. "I can't just walk out like nothing."

"I don't know then," Kiku sighs heavily. "I feel as though whatever's here has a stronger animosity towards me than you, for whatever reason, but even so, I don't think you should stay here anymore either."

"Kiku, whatever's been going on, it won't happen anymore."

"How can you promise me that?"

Alfred doesn't answer, he's not entirely sure if revealing Ivan's identity would be a helping factor in this discussion. Kiku takes his silence as him being unsure himself and continues on.

"I've talked with Feliciano," he says. "And he and Ludwig are already sharing one bedroom which leaves the extra one available once more."

"Please don't leave me, Kiku," Alfred pleads, even using his patent kicked puppy expression.

Kiku looks away regretfully, he doesn't want to leave Alfred's company, but he knows he can't stay either.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I don't want you to stay here either, and really, I think you should find somewhere else to live."

Alfred looks away this time, it's pointless to repeat how there's no possible way for him to leave the house after investing so much, even if he wanted.

Their exchange ends on that note, and Alfred watches Kiku leave the room back to his own. He looks down into his lap and starts to fidget with his hands, mulling all of his thoughts back and forth in his mind.

"What'd you do?" he asks, not even bothering to look at Ivan who has been present for the entire conversation.

"I did nothing," Ivan lies.

"Something freaked him out," Alfred goes on. "And if it was Natalia, I'm pretty sure she'd let me in on the fun."

"Alfred, I did nothing."

Alfred gives him a long side glance before returning his focus back to his hands with a heavy sigh. For some reason or another, he finds himself unable to believe Ivan, and it bothers him greatly.

With Kiku gone, the news of Alfred living alone once more spreads amongst their group, and for Toris, it was a celebratory matter. In secret, he discussed with Alfred the possibility of moving in with him, wanting some breathing room away from Feliks.

"It's not that I don't like Feliks," he says. "Because if I didn't, we wouldn't be friends-"

"Yeah, you would," Alfred interrupts with a grin. "You're too good of a guy."

Toris nods somewhat in agreement. "Anyway, you think I could move in?"

"He's not gonna come crashing through the door every hour or something is he?"

"Probably."

Even with the answer, Alfred simply shrugs. "Eh, why not? You remember that my cousin's moving in too, right?"

"How's he like?"

"Kinda like me," Alfred answers. "Except less awesome. A lot less awesome."

"I think I'll be able to deal with him."

With that, Toris makes the arrangements of moving in, much to the displeasure of their flamboyant blonde friend. Alfred discusses the new arrangements with Ivan, and makes it perfectly clear that he is not to scare him away like he had with Kiku, though Ivan vehemently denies having any part of him moving. In any case, the two retire together much like they always have and await for the following morning.

When Toris shows up, his move in is relatively simple. The one obstacle they face is with handling the frame of his bed as well as the mattresses, but with a bit of time and effort, the whole matter is settled quickly. By this time, Alfred's already equipped the back room into a study, and the living room is more or less furnished comfortably and under Alfred's insistence, Toris finds himself arranging his belongings around the house as if he has lived there all the while.

True to their predictions, Feliks shows up and complains non-stop on how Toris has abandoned him, usually over a meal that the new resident painstakingly made for their own enjoyment. His visits though are more loud than they are long, usually gone with only the absence of his voice being the only sign of his departure. In retrospect, Felik's social calls aren't annoying in the least and are practically welcomed if they are not already expected.

After two weeks of things playing out much like this, Alfred's concern of Toris being chased out of the house much like Kiku dies down and he's more than happy to find another roommate in his friend. At least until a certain conversation with Ivan changes his opinion on the matter.

"I rather like this friend of yours," Ivan says one night as they lay side by side on the bed.

The comment catches Alfred slightly off guard, but the positive opinion is a bit of a relief to hear all the same.

"That's good," Alfred replies. "Wait, does that mean that you didn't like Kiku?"

Ivan hums slightly before responding, "Why do you ask?"

Alfred stares at him for a long while before continuing on. "You didn't like him."

"I said nothing of the sort."

"Why didn't you like him?" Alfred asks, ignoring Ivan's denial entirely.

"Are you saying that you enjoy one friend's company more than the other?" Ivan questions in return. "I must say, Alfred, I would not have expected that from you."

"Okay, that is not true because I like Toris just as much as Kiku. I just wanna know what your deal with Kix was."

"There was no 'deal' with your friend," Ivan finally answers. "I only think his own persona is a poor match for your own. The two of you may be good friends, but I find it hard to believe that it would be possible to live together peacefully for long."

Alfred rolls over onto this side and props his upper body up with his elbow, allowing his chest to fall forward and brush casually against Ivan's.

"You did scare him away," he says. "You did, huh?"

"What difference does it make now? He is no longer here and that makes this conversation to be entirely meaningless."

With a soft glare thrown at Ivan, Alfred flops backwards on to the mattress and turns over completely, muttering, "Find. Just, fine, whatever."

This causes Ivan to sit up, not liking the change in Alfred's mood. He makes an attempt to roll Alfred back over so that he may be able to speak with him face to face, but Alfred's stubbornness refuses to budge.

"Are you angry perhaps because there was some romantic interest in your beloved Kiku?" Ivan asks, his tone turning into a low growl Alfred has not heard before. It startles him enough to face Ivan once more as he continues. "Were you thinking to take advantage of needing to live together and have him fall for you? It would certainly explain they way you pleaded for him to stay."

"And what if I was?" Alfred returns. "What if I do love Kix? What does that have to do with you?"

Ivan's eyes narrow marginally and in one flowing movement he's off of the mattress and onto his feet.

"Then maybe it would be better to have him come and keep you company," he says.

"I'm pretty damn sure he'd be lying here next to me already if someone wasn't a selfish jerk."

"Should I leave you to pine after a lost love then, Alfred, and entertain myself elsewhere while you mutter to yourself on what a 'selfish jerk' I am?"

"Maybe you should go shack up with Toris for awhile if you like him so much!"

"What an excellent idea, I must not let it go to waste."

"Yeah, well good luck with someone who can't even hear you!" Alfred exclaims and watches in panic as Ivan fades through the bedroom door.

The moment he disappears entirely from the room, Alfred hurls one of his spare pillows towards the door and curls up against himself, laying still for a great moment in complete silence, pouting and sulking. Eventually he falls asleep with the light illuminating brightly, head smothered against his spare pillows and his glasses pressed awkwardly against the bridge of his nose.

The following day does nothing to improve the abrupt rift in their relationship. Alfred has no contact with Ivan at all, the only sign of his presence within the home is the small ever present chill that seems to linger around Toris, which gives Alfred the impression that Ivan is indeed attaching himself to his friend and being very clever to keep out of sight when the two of them come into contact.

This act continues on for the rest of the week before Alfred decides that he's had enough. Rather pretend that none of Ivan's actions bother him, he chooses to play a little game of his own.

Whenever Feliks makes his house calls, Alfred announces that he has plans with Kiku. For the most part, they're true, and often times he invites Toris and Feliks to join them. Yet the days when he really doesn't have any sort of planned engagement with the other male, Alfred simply leaves the house for a few hours and wanders alone, wasting time in any manner.

Things progress this way for nearly two months before they do speak again, and the situation that causes them to do so is completely inevitable.

It's during the early hours of the morning, somehow during Alfred's visit to Kiku's new residence he had convinced the trio of roommates to attend a night club with him. After Ludwig drops him off he comes into the house, swaying his head to a beat that has lodged itself into head. Being mindful to keep the noise level to a minimum since Toris would most likely already be sleeping, Alfred climbs the staircase, humming a small tune and eager to fall into bed.

When he reaches the top landing, Ivan comes out of his room, looking as if he's in a hurry. When their eyes meet, they both come to a complete standstill. They remain in this condition of silence, and when Alfred thinks he may just walk past him without a word passing between them, Ivan makes a noise as though to clear his throat and speaks.

"You came home late tonight," he states.

Whether it's because Alfred is more than weary of this game they play or simply because he really does miss the closeness they shared, he replies, "Yeah, me and Kix ended up going clubbing. We invited everyone else, but only Feli and Luddy came along."

"And so it became a double-date?"

Alfred gives him an indifferent sort of half-shrug. "I guess… You having fun with Toris?"

At this Ivan smiles and readily responds, "Yes. He makes the most amusing motions when he feels he is not alone."

"Cool," Alfred counters curtly and bites at the inside of his lip. "I'm gonna go to bed already, so…"

Ivan gives him a small understanding nod and moves aside the closer Alfred approaches the door. He enters his bedroom without another word and closes the portal softly behind himself, taking a moment to lean against the firm wood and foolishly hopes for Ivan to come inside. When he finally berates himself for being so moronic, Alfred kicks his shoes off and flops onto his bed, staying still with his head buried amongst the pillows and linen, fully clothed, very much awake, and very unaware of Ivan sitting outside the bedroom door with his head leaning against the wall in an attempt to hear his movements inside.

The next morning, Alfred finds himself waking later than usual, and to the scent of a breakfast that had long since been made.

He rolls out of bed in yesterday's wear and trudges through the bedroom door and down the stairs, making his way to the kitchen. Once there, he finds Toris fretting here and there in his manner of cleaning. Alfred notes dryly that Ivan in once again, nowhere to be found, though he highly doubts Toris had taken his meal alone.

This thought combined with the sudden memory of last night conversation doesn't settle well with him, and before Alfred even realizes, his lips tug into a frown as his eyes slide down to the linoleum flooring and his subconscious begins to think semi-hateful thoughts towards his friend.

It doesn't take long for Toris to notice his presence, and right when he's about to greet him with a 'good morning' he notices how the normal exuberance that generally radiates from Alfred is missing as well as the down trodden look that graces his features.

"Alfred," he calls out, snapping the other out of his trance. "Are you okay?"

Instantly, Alfred flashes him a quick smile, a poor substitute to his normal grin and musses his hair with a laugh.

"Yeah," he answers. "I'm just beat is all. Came in a lot later than I thought I was gonna."

"I figured you would when you called about clubbing. What time do you work today?"

"Don't hafta," comes the answer while Alfred takes a seat at the kitchen table and slumps over the surface. "Day off today, that's why I figured last night would be an awesome day to go clubbing. You should've come, kinda surprised Feliks didn't wanna."

"He has a class now on Saturdays, didn't he tell you?"

"You're the only one he tells stuff like that. He just like, so totally loves you that way."

"Don't talk like that, it sounds too weird coming from you."

"I don't know how he does it. It's a talent, it has to be." Alfred's head falls against the table and he groans, "I don't think I should've gotten up."

"I put a plate aside for you when I made breakfast," Toris tells him. "You want me to get it for you?"

"Toris, you cook, clean, and do everything else around the house, the least I can do is feed myself."

"I don't mind," says Toris, going about collecting the meal seat aside for Alfred anyway.

"I know you don't mind, but it feels like I'm taking advantage of you somehow."

"I'm not doing anything I wasn't already doing when I lived with Feliks."

"So I am taking advantage of you," Alfred jokes as the plate's placed in front of him along with a drink.

"If that's how you feel, how 'bout you do the dishes so I can weed the flowers out back?"

"I thought I did yard work."

"You mow the lawns, but you don't bother with the flower beds. There might not be anything growing right now, but we can't let those go bad. Tino put a lot of effort into making them."

"Hey, y'know how they lived here and all that? Well, you think they ever did it up there?"

"What?" Toris exclaims. "I don't want to think about that!"

"I think they did," Alfred goes on. "'Cause I'll let you know right now, towards the end, they were already sharing a bedroom, I know it."

"I'm not listening anymore!"

Alfred laughs at his reaction and continues with his breakfast. The two of them settle into a comfortable silence before Toris asks a question.

"Do you like living here?"

Alfred pauses his fork in mid-air and looks directly at him, noticing how serious Toris is taking the question.

"I guess," he answers. "I mean, I practically lived here my entire life, it's not really all that different. Why? Don't you?"

"It's not that I don't like living here, it's just that… I don't know how to explain it, it just feels like there's something different here."

"It's probably just because you were used to all the kiddy stuff around," Alfred tells him.

"That's what I thought at first too, but I don't think that it." Toris furrows his brow into thought for a second, trying to collect his feelings into a coherent statement. "Usually when you're at work or class and I'm here alone, I get this feeling that there's someone else around, and sometimes I swear that there's something touching me-"

"Touching you?" Alfred cuts in, a little more fiercely than he meant. Toris looks at him strangely and he clears his throat to hide whatever embarrassment he might feel. "I mean, you think there's something touching you? Like there's a ghost in the house or something?"

"Well, you're into this ghost stuff so I thought maybe you'd have felt there was something weird about the house too," Toris says.

Alfred hums slightly while he finishes a mouthful of food. "Well… I guess you can say there might be something here. It's like a few years back when I was working, you could hear some one walking upstairs during nap time and all of us where downstairs. A lot of the time when I was left alone, I'd feel someone next to me."

"Do you think it could hurt us?"

Alfred shrugs. "Some ghosts hurt people, some ghosts don't. I think it all depends on the level of interest they have in whoever they're following."

Toris pales considerably and wrings his hands together. "I-I think I'm gonna go ahead and work outside already."

"Okay. I'll do the dishes after a shower, 'kay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Toris says quickly and walks out the backdoor.

Alfred smiles to himself, a little ecstatic for hearing how uncomfortable he was beginning to feel on living here and also a tad awful for taking pleasure in scaring his friend in such a way. Still, hearing exactly how friendly Ivan was making himself with Toris bothers him tremendously. It couldn't hurt to strike a little fear into poor Toris' heart, just so that he could keep his guard up. He doesn't know how much of a handful Ivan can really be, Alfred's only looking out for his best interest.

On that note, Alfred finishes the rest of his meal happily, dumps the plate into the sink with the rest of the dishes and bounces back upstairs for a quick shower, assuring himself that today will be a good day. He continues to think this, long after his morning routine is complete and he descends the staircase once more. However, upon entering the kitchen the scene he is presented once taking position in front of the kitchen sink and takes a gander out into the backyard through the window, is most displeasing.

Toris is dressed in his usual outerwear, going about the flower beds and doing whatever it is he needs to do in order to keep them alive through the season, and beside him is Ivan who is only too happy in following Toris around and merely observes his actions. Alfred, who had never seen the two of them together in person, is practically stunned by the sight and finds that he just can't look away. So intense is his stare that while Toris may not have felt it, Ivan certainly did, and it was only when he smiled and waved in Alfred's direction did he turn away and begin to work on the dishes.

There may not have been a high stack piled within the sink, but since scrubbing at the remnants of food is his only outlet for the frustration he feels, Alfred takes an incredible amount of time on each one. Truthfully, he's entirely too occupied with controlling his emotions that he fails to notice that someone else has decided to join their household for the day.

"Such an unhappy face. I am very sorry to not have been the cause."

Alfred drops the plate, it makes a dull clunking sound against the remaining dishes in the sink and he turns to face the one non-existent person he does not want to see.

Natalia leans against the wall beside the kitchen table, looking pleased at the distress Alfred emits and overall happy with whatever it is troubling him. Alfred regards her presence with slight indifference and goes about with his chore.

"Go away," he says and nothing more.

"Hello to you as well, child who continues to be in my way." Natalia moves away from the wall and approaches Alfred with fluid steps, speaking the entire time. "Tell me, where is Vanya? I cannot find him within the house."

"Maybe he heard you coming and ran away again," Alfred suggests sweetly.

"Such a height you have grown for such a little brat, I would not think it possible." Natalia reaches over and pretends to caress his cheeks lovingly, as if she is playing the part of an elder that generally cared for his well being. "What is it, child? Did my Vanya finally realize how he wastes his time with you?"

Alfred flinches away from her touch and turns towards her with a little smirk of his own.

"Even if your precious Vanya got tired of me," he tells her, "it looks like he has no problem in finding someone else to spend his time with instead of you."

Natalia's eyes narrow suspiciously, right as she is about to ask the meaning behind his declaration, Alfred's eyes flicker out the window for just a moment before they're back on her. Such a blunt insinuation that she do the same could only be followed, and so Natalia looks out from the window just as Alfred had earlier. Her reaction is even the same as Alfred's, although maybe a bit more angry.

"It has been hard enough being able to cope with one of you," she mutters darkly. "But now there is two? This is not fair to me…"

"Yeah, well, life's not fair. Or in your case, your afterlife."

Natalia grits her teeth and steps aside. "In any case, I must make it clear to this one that Vanya belongs to me as well."

"See that's the thing though," Alfred says, stopping her just as she's about to make her appearance into the backyard. "Toris can't see him. He can't hear him. He can't talk to him. He's not like me, he has no idea Ivan's even there."

Upon hearing this, Natalia's mind began to conjure the idea that Ivan may very well be following this young man for intentions different than those he has with Alfred. After all, this one he hasn't known since his childhood, could it be possible…

Fortunately for Alfred, Natalia is easy to read when she forgets to keep her emotions in check and is already beginning to formulate a plan that has Ivan coming back to him and doesn't have him apologizing in any way. Not that it was his fault all this began anyway.

"I think it's kinda cute," Alfred laughs. "It's like he has a crush on Toris or something, he's been following him around like that for a month already. It's kind of a shame that Toris doesn't know he's there. Actually, he does know, but he doesn't know what Ivan is. He actually talked to me this morning and said that he was starting to get scared living here. I told him not to worry about it but if Ivan keeps touching him like that, he's gonna end up moving out and then he'll never get to see him again."

Natalia gives a hard stare, looking very much annoyed at how delighted Alfred could seem in this type of situation. Either way, she glances once more out the window and turns away, leaving the way she had come without another word said. Alfred's eyes keep to her figure as she leaves, wondering if his little psychological upset had any effect on her. Whether or not it did, he decides that instead of pondering over it, he needs to finish with his chore.

Eventually, the outings with Kiku progressively come to an end. Alfred isn't really covering any kind of ground in using the poor boy and is actually somewhat upset with himself for thinking such a thing was possible. Kiku is, first and foremost, Alfred's friend and shouldn't be involved in any disputes platonic or romantic that doesn't directly involve him. Not that this dispute was romantic, because it most certainly was not, how could anyone think such a thing?

Alfred sighs and lifts the remote up with his hand along with his legs so that his entire body is on top of the sofa. He begins to channel surf and realize that no one is thinking such a thing, only himself, and really he has no idea as to why.

Deciding to put whatever train of thought his mind seemed inclined to take him on aside, Alfred reclines into a comfortable position and flips through every television station, not really finding anything of general interest. He suddenly hears someone muttering to themselves and turns towards the direction of the staircase just in time to see Ivan coming down quickly and soundlessly.

"What's wrong?" Alfred calls out to him.

Ivan looks at him with a worried expression and hurries to where Alfred sits. "Natalia's upstairs."

Alfred returns his worried expression with a semi-confused one. He licks his lips uncertainly and repeats slowly. "Natalia's upstairs."

As Ivan nods his head, he continues on.

"Natalia's upstairs," says Alfred. "And you left Toris up there with her…"

Ivan has the decency to look rather ashamed at his action of leaving Toris in the company of someone that he could not only be unaware of, but is known between the two of them to be mentally unstable.

"How could you do that?" Alfred exclaims.

"I had thought she came back to bother me, but when she entered the room, she said nothing," Ivan explains. "She sat and watched, but nothing else. So I thought it would be best to leave the room and have her follow, but she did not leave."

"So she's still up there?"

"I would assume."

Alfred rises from his seat and makes his way up the staircase, jogging upwards and rushing towards Toris' bedroom door. He taps against the wood in a short knock and waits for permission to enter. Once he hears Toris call out for him, he doesn't hesitate to enter. When he does, Natalia is nowhere to be found.

"Did you need something, Alfred?" Toris asks. He sitting at his desk, textbooks opened in front of him as well as several spiral notebooks and pencils scattered about the surface.

"Nah, I was just wondering what you were up to," Alfred answers casually. "Looks like your studying though."

"Yeah, I have a couple of exams tomorrow."

"That sucks. Don't stay up too late."

"I won't."

"Night, then."

After Toris bids him a 'good night' in turn, Alfred closes the door gently behind him. He lets out a relieved sigh, nothing horrible has happened but now that there could be a possibility, Alfred is beginning to regret saying anything to Natalia. If only he hadn't been irritated and had been thinking clearly…

"Is she still inside?"

Alfred looks down the hallway towards the landing, not at all surprised to see that Ivan had followed him upstairs. He shakes his head quickly and sighs again.

"No," he answers. "She's not in there. But, I think you probably shouldn't be around Toris for awhile."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because the only reason I can think of her maybe targeting someone other than me is you."

Ivan smiles sadly and only nods in agreement. "That is true," he says. "But then, now what should I do?"

Alfred hesitates in responding, ultimately though, he replies, "Well I was watching TV if you wanna come back down with me."

Ivan throws him a questioningly glance, but accepts the invitation nevertheless. Alfred is the first to descend, Ivan trails after him closely and they both settle themselves comfortably in front of the glow of the television screen. It's a tad awkward at first, but after awhile they become accustomed to being in one another's presence once more and it's almost as if their petty argument had never happened.

However, simply because the two appear to be reconciling after so long, their relationship is still not as it once had been. Ivan still does not enter his bedroom, and when they find any conversation interrupted by Toris' appearance, Ivan leans slightly closer to him. Whether or not this is intentional still, Alfred has no way of being certain. All the same, he finds himself not liking it.

Not that Toris feels himself to be in a favorable position. Though he has no way of knowing what it is that is constantly surrounding him, it makes him steadily uncomfortable and finds that his only moments where he is at peace is during work and class time. Unfortunately, after some time, not even these places are able to be much of a salvation.

When Ivan first begins to leave him alone, he senses that for once he is by himself in his room and just about any other part of the house. Toris is more than content with things being this way, but after some days, that dreadful feeling of having unwanted company surrounding him returns. Yet this feeling isn't like that he usually felt, it's almost menacing in a way and when it first begins to appear, he finds that he is not able to stay by himself and seeks Alfred's company straight away. The days Alfred is not home, he finds himself back at his former residence with Feliks and the others, sometimes even staying the night.

When he does return home, whatever it is that's there begins to act up around him, tripping him at every conceivable moment, dropping any number of objects around him, and in once case throwing a large textbook against the wall while he tries to study in his bedroom. When this happens, Toris calls Feliks and expresses great interest in moving back in with him.

Of course Feliks is more than happy to take him back in, it was letting Alfred know of his decision Toris was more concerned about.

"You wanna move out?"

It's sometime during the afternoon when neither one of them have a class to attend and their working schedule permits some time off simultaneously when Toris brings the subject up. Alfred is splayed haphazardly on the sofa with a game controller in his hand and he himself is on an opposing arm chair watching disinterestedly with what's on the screen.

"I'm a little worried about Feliks," Toris tells him. "I really don't think he's been able to take care of himself properly and all that. He did always need someone to look after him, and it's always been me…"

Alfred pauses his game and turns his focus to the other male sitting across from him.

"Lying doesn't suit you, Toris," he says. "What's up?"

Toris sighs deeply and reclines further into the cushion of the seat. His eyes droop halfway and he looks tired, a lot more than he should be at this age.

"I just can't take whatever's here anymore," he confesses. "I need to get out of here, Alfred, I think it doesn't want me here and it's really starting to scare me."

"Did something happen?"

"Well, I wasn't hurt or anything, but I just can't keep living here. I don't know how you can deal with it."

"Nothing's happened to me," says Alfred. "I was gonna bust all of my equipment to try to find out if there was a ghost of something living here, but nothing ever happened to me so I thought it was just a passing thing."

"Then you're the lucky one here," Toris sighs. "But I can't live here anymore, I'm sorry."

"Hey, man, if you can't, I get it."

Toris pushes himself out of the chair and brings himself to his feet. "I'm gonna call Feliks and see if I can stay over there tonight. Nothing's bothered you, really?"

Alfred shakes his head in the negative. "No, I've been fine."

Toris leaves the room with a puzzled expression and makes his journey upstairs to call on his cell phone while Alfred resumes his game.

"Sure did a number on him, didn't you?" he mutters just loud enough over the noise from the game.

Natalia appears next to him, her usual frown and overall irritated aura present. Even so, she seems to be a little more content then customary.

"You are improving in telling when there is someone present despite hiding," she says blatantly. "How annoying."

"What can I say? I've had practice," Alfred boasts. "So what gives with you scaring my friend away? I know it wasn't Ivan this time."

"Do not act as if it was never your intention to have me do so. I am no so stupid as to be tricked by a mere child." A smile begins to form as she notices how distracted Alfred becomes and is no longer able to multi-task, instead he pauses the game once more and gives her his attention. "A blind man would have noticed how jealous you did become of your friend."

"I wasn't jealous."

"Of course not," she agrees mockingly. "It only so happened that they day you insisted Vanya to be infatuated somehow with this new boy is also the day I found you looking so mournful."

To his surprise, Natalia laughs when he looks away. Yes, his action might have been a confirmation that there may have been a _slim_ chance of him harboring any jealous emotions, but he wouldn't have expected the notion to actually have her laugh. Such an infuriating sound it is as well, Alfred decides that he prefers her when she is not so jovial.

"Do not even for a moment consider that I chased him away for you benefit," she says after calming herself. "My intent was, and is, completely selfish. As I said before, it is difficult enough with one person, I cannot very well let Vanya attach himself to another."

"You are some twisted person," Alfred says decidedly.

"So says the one who attempts to use another in harming a friend."

"I didn't want you to hurt him."

"And so you admit it." Natalia goes still suddenly and her eyes slowly look up towards the ceiling. "Vanya's upstairs."

She makes to run for the staircase, no doubt in an effort to find Ivan before he realizes she is inside the house and try to hide, but Alfred calls out to her and surprisingly enough, she listens.

"Why do you love Ivan so much?" he asks her.

Natalia blinks at the question, not answering at first and when she does she replies, "I will have you know that my mother is still living, even after all this time. Do you know why it is I think she is able to do so?"

Alfred looks at her, thoroughly confused as to what was being asked. Instead of giving her a verbal answer, he shakes his head in the negative and waits.

"I believe it is because she minds her own business," she responds and continues her chase, leaving Alfred totally alone.

Alfred faces the television screen once more, begins his game once more and continues with wasting his afternoon. Still, something about what Natalia has just said amuses him and finds that he is not able to keep himself from snickering at her reasoning.

"Doesn't that just mean that you didn't?" he laughs to himself and follows it with an exasperated sigh. "She's right though. Must be outta my mind…"

It doesn't take long for Toris to pack up his things, in actuality he's been steadily moving back in with his former roommates unconsciously long before that all that's left to pack is his bedroom furniture and the rest of his clothing and school supplies. Feliks is on time to pick him up and chauffeur him back to his old-new home. He doesn't leave the safety of the vehicle though, hearing stories about all that's happened inside the former day care and the strong possibility of a malignant apparition residing within keeps him from helping Alfred and Toris from loading the last of the packed up boxes.

Not that he would have really helped anyway…

In any case, Alfred holds the door open for Toris as he's about to exit with the last of his belongings. He expects some sort of goodbye, and even a word of warning much like the one Kiku had given him, and when Toris asks him if he could give him some advice, he's already certain it's exactly the same.

"Are you going to tell me to leave the house too?" Alfred asks. "'Cause Kiku already told me that."

"No, I wasn't going to tell you that," Toris says. "I was just going to say that maybe it'd be better for you to live here by yourself."

"That's just financially irresponsible," laughs Alfred. "Why would tell me something like that?"

"I'm gonna be honest," the other beings, "I do think there is something here, but I think it only wants you around."

"Don't say things like that, you're gonna freak me out."

"I'm serious. When I told Kiku I was moving in, he warned me about something being here, he told me to be careful. I thought he was overreacting but when things started flying at me… I'm just glad he didn't get hurt like he did."

"Wait, Kix got hurt? Here?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No!"

"Oh, well, I guess while he was living here, something pulled his hair so hard that he fell backwards and bruised his back pretty badly," he tells Alfred. "He even said something about being nudged around a lot and feeling like there was hands pressed against his back like they wanted to push him but didn't. I think it was the hair pulling that made him leave though."

There was a sudden blaring noise coming from outside. Feliks has run out of patience and is not using the horn of the car to inform them both that they both best finish up their little chat.

"I'd let your cousin know before he comes in," Toris says. "He's gonna be moving in soon, right?"

Alfred nods thoughtfully, as though he agrees with the advice given to him when in reality, his mind is elsewhere, contemplating another matter entirely.

Toris leaves after a quick goodbye. Alfred closes the door right when he disappears from the threshold, not even bothering to watch them drive away. With the front entrance closed, Alfred turns to face Ivan (who had been watching the activity while resting against the back of the sofa), leans against the wood and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"You wanna deny hurting Kix too?" Alfred asks him. "'Cause I'm pretty sure Natalia didn't have a reason to hurt him."

Ivan inclines his head to side as an indication of hearing what is said to him, but says nothing in return. Alfred pushes himself away from the door, intending to walk away from the scene instead of causing another argument. Though as he begins to walk past Ivan, the other male restrains him by clutching at his wrist, forcing Alfred to halt and make eye contact.

"I did force him out," he confesses. "I did all that I could to make him leave. And yes, I pulled his hair much so that he did fall in the manner Toris had told you. And yes, I meant for the action to hurt him."

Silence befalls the two of them, with only Alfred's rhythmic breathing making any distinguishable noise. During this period, one waits patiently and the other is calculating.

"Should I even bother asking why?" Alfred finally asks after a great length of time has passed.

Ivan releases the hold he has on Alfred's wrist and says indifferently, "I did not like him living here. I did not like how he would force himself into every spare moment of your time. And, I did not like him being around you generally."

Ivan naturally assumes his confession will cause Alfred to raise some sort of commotion, perhaps even refuel the small conflict they had found themselves ending only a short while ago. To his surprise, Alfred laughs and only continue to do so upon seeing the evident surprised expression he wears.

"You were jealous," Alfred says and promptly laughs again. "You were jealous of Kiku, awesome."

If Ivan still had the capability of blushing, he's most certain the truthful accusation would have cause him to do as much. Since he doesn't, and in lieu of keeping his embarrassment out on display, Ivan brings out his usual grin and retorts, "Much like you were with Toris, yes?"

All laughter on Alfred's part ceases, and because he has not lost the ability of blushing, do just that, all the while denying the allegation.

"Is that so?" Ivan questions. "So the reasoning behind you explaining to Toris how ghosts are able to hurt him was…?"

"You're a creepy guy," Alfred shrugs. "Thought I should warn him before you decided to feel him up or something."

"I would never act in the same manner as your friend."

"Who, Kiku? When did he feel someone up?"

"He was never able to. I had pulled his hair to stop him from doing such."

Alfred remains silent, and whether or not this is caused by him coming to terms with what Ivan has just told him or because he can scarcely believe such a thing to be true, Ivan does not know but wishes to escape the conversation all the same. He begins to leave, but now it's Alfred's turn to grab onto him and keep him from leaving.

Before he is able to inquire after the action, Alfred asks, "What was Kiku doing when you pulled his hair?"

Ivan closes his eyes and tilts his head upwards, appearing to be caught in remembering the offense he had caught the poor boy in the middle of when really he's just hesitating in answering straight away.

"He had covered you with a blanket as you slept in front of the television," he finally replies, using a slow even tone. "And after that, he moved your glasses to the side and I thought it was a very kind gesture. But then I found it to be quite peculiar when he leaned closer, even if hesitating, to your sleeping face, and when I noticed that he made a decision to bestow you with a kiss goodnight, I thought that it was very selfish of him to indulge in such intimacy without your consent. And so, I punished him."

"Kix would never do something like that," Alfred insists.

"So modest you are in assessing your own level of attractiveness, Alfred, I am most surprised you have not already allured many others. Then again with as much time you are away from the house with your beloved friend, I am convinced that you were able to secure his feelings to your own."

At some point during their conversation, Alfred had secured Ivan's free hand with his own, and while Ivan explained his reasoning behind his actions towards Kiku, both of Alfred's own hands travel up Ivan's arms and settle on his shoulders, bringing them all the more closer together. Intentional or not, neither one seems to mind.

"I don't like Kiku like that though," Alfred confesses in a small voice that gives Ivan an excuse to lean closer so that he may hear his words clearer. "He's still my friend and everything, but he's not even at the top of that list."

"May I inquire as to who that would be?" Ivan asks in a harsh whisper close to his ear.

Alfred faintly hums before answering, "The same person that's been there since forever. Y'should know that."

It's hard to decipher who makes the first move. It could be Ivan, as he wraps his arms around Alfred's torso and brings him closer to his own body. It could be Alfred, as he lifts himself up the few extra inches he needs to match Ivan's height by using the tips of his toes and locks his hands behind the other's neck. In reality, whether it's one of these solitary acts that causes the two of them to finally press their lips together or a clumsy combination of both, it proves to be the least important detail as Alfred presses himself closer to Ivan and vice versa, wanting and wishing to feel more than the vague temperature they've only been able to feel since the very beginning.

Ivan's the first to come to his senses, pulls away, and even pushes Alfred to the side. Alfred tries once more to bring them together, but Ivan deters him from doing so much to Alfred's displeasure.

"What's wrong?" asks Alfred.

"This… We cannot do this," Ivan replies. "Not only is morality being put into question, but you are still living. Whatever we may want to begin, it will not work."

"I don't care," Alfred mutters while embracing him once more. "I don't care, I don't care…"

Even though he knows better than to do so, Ivan allows Alfred to do as he pleases and even returns the gesture much like he had before.

"It will not work," he repeats, but the premonition is only taken half-seriously.

"Then just for right now?" Alfred asks him. "Not worry about what'll happen later, but just do whatever for right now?"

The very idea goes against every one of Ivan's rational thoughts, yet as per usual, he finds himself concede to Alfred's whim. He answer the other's question by bending his head forward, and capturing Alfred's lips once more.

**xxx**

-Lol, can we say "chapter not as planned"? I restarted it like, four times and I know I said it was gonna be long, but it wasn't supposed to be _this_ long. D8

-This fic went totally romantic on me and I have no idea how that happened. It sooo was not supposed to do that. What made me think I could control these two? -facepalm-

-I do, however, totally heart the jealousy thing that went on. Made my day.^^

-I think I'm developing a soft spot for Natalia though...

-And is it just me, or does anyone else think that kiss would be really awkward to walk in on? o.O?

-Anyway, the fic's coming to an end. So sad. -sniffle-

-I'll just say this: Anyone expecting a time jump, fuggedaboutit. All time jumps are over! Ho ho ho~! What can that mean? :3

-Also, there's no special story behind Japan's nickname. I just call him Kix 'cause it's shorter. And 'cause Kix is like, the bestest cereal evar, eff yeah!

-...I need to bump the rating, don't I? -so not completely sure anymore...-


	7. Chapter 7

**xxx  
****Chapter 7  
****xxx**

Matthew, much to both Alfred and Ivan's pleasure, appears to be just the sort of person capable in living in the middle of such an odd situation. Not only is he well aware of Alfred's ability and has no qualm over Ivan's presence, he is completely indifferent towards anything the two may do as long he doesn't become tangled in anything not concerning himself.

All in all, other than the likelihood of a pair of overbearing parental figures calling on them more than a few times per week, the cousins are able to live side by side peacefully, and all fears of otherwise are diminished after a few weeks or so of a calmly run household.

"I am quite happy with everything as they are now," Ivan comments one evening in the kitchen

Alfred hums in agreement while sitting on top of a counter, munching on a pre-dinner snack and kicking his legs back and forth. Ivan takes a moment to place both of his hands on the each one of the other's knees, ceasing Alfred's movements for a short time. He immediately takes advantage of the situation and nudges Alfred's legs further apart so he may slip in between and wrap his arms around his waist.

Alfred quickly swallows the food in his mouth and tips his head down to capture Ivan's lips in a chaste kiss. Before he pulls away, Ivan tightens his hold on Alfred and keeps their lips locked. Alfred smiles into the action and wraps his own arms around Ivan's body, anticipating where all this will lead to.

Regrettably, their little affair is interrupted with Matthew walking into the room, feeling a bit famished and in need of food. The other male instantly pauses at the sight of his cousin sitting on one of the counters, his legs spread slightly and his lips puckered.

"Are you having a gay moment with your ghost?" he asks. "'Cause I can come back."

Alfred's eyes snap to Matthew while he bats Ivan away so he is able to climb down from the countertop. Once his feet the floor, he straightens himself out and gives his cousin a sheepish smile and laugh, both of which are only shrugged off as Matthew moves for the refrigerator.

"Don't stop on my account," Matthew continues while rummaging through the appliance. "I mean, I'd appreciate you guys not doing anything on the counter since I make my food on there, but other than that, go crazy."

"It's a little weird hearing my cousin tell me that," says Alfred.

"It's a little weird walking in on my cousin make out with a ghost."

Alfred laughs boisterously and falls back against Ivan, who in turn catches him and presses his hands against the other's hips. Matthew finishes with his food search in time to be a witness to half of this.

"Y'know when my dad told me that you were gonna be with someone by the time I moved in with you," he begins, "I didn't really expect something like this."

"Uncle Frannie knows about this?"

Matthew gives him a simple shrug before elaborating into a greater explanation. "I'm pretty sure he saw that you'd be with someone, but I don't think he thought it was gonna be a ghost either."

"That explains all that stuff he was asking me about when you moved in…" Alfred muses on the thought for a short while, or at least until he spots the items Matthew carries to a countertop opposite of the one he had sat upon. "You making dinner?"

"I refuse to eat anything you make," comes the reply, to which Alfred mocks hurt.

"Say whatever you want, but my pizza sandwiches are bomb."

"I'm sure that's how everyone treats them," Matthew teases and continues his dinner preparations. "Have you eaten?"

"I've been snacking."

"Guess I'll make extra."

"Aw, Mattie, love you too." It was meant to be sincere, but with the way Ivan's fingers trek along his hip bone, he ends the statement with a curt laugh brought on by being tickled through thin flannel bottoms. Because of this, Matthew took it to be a sarcastic little comment.

"You're such a jerk," Matthew mutters.

"I mean it!"

"If you really meant it, you'd let me fall asleep first at night." Matthew turns to face him and asks quite seriously, "I mean, exactly how far can you get with a ghost?"

Color instantly rises high onto Alfred's cheeks as he snaps his head in another direction indignantly. "I refuse to answer that."

"That far, huh?"

"Shut up."

The subject closes with Matthew laughing at Alfred's clear embarrassment, and is forced to dodge practically every food item he's dragged out from the fridge for doing so.

The entirety of the Spring season passes in the same manner for Alfred. Each day is filled with a lazy sort of sequence of going back and forth from classes and work, ending with returning home, and occasionally going out for a night with friends. Because of the reputation both Alfred and Ivan have given the house, no one other than Arthur and Francis bothers to visit, though after Matthew's initial move in, those steadily decline to every other week or so.

Which doesn't seem to bother either cousin, as now Matthew is given more free time to perfect his studies and Alfred is given more leisurely time to lounge about with Ivan.

It's not even until July approaches, as well as their nineteenth birthdays, that there's any change to this routine.

With Matthew's birthday only three days before Alfred's, the two find no reason to have a combined celebration, twice. Matthew's birthday will be a celebration for the two with family, and Alfred's birthday will be a celebration with friends. Seems logical enough and neither one has any complaints. Other than the small idiotic ones that take forever to settle, like as to where the best purchase for a cake can be made.

"I passed by this new bakery on my way to work," Matthew tells his cousin. "We should give a try. They probably make those kind of cakes you like to watch the Food Network for."

The two discuss this issue in the living room, with Matthew sitting on the arm chair with his dog in his lap and Alfred taking up the entire sofa by lounging across it with Ivan sitting behind him, acting as a cushion between his head and the arm rest.

"But you have to go through that whole ordering thing," Alfred replies. "Isn't it just easier to get a cake from the store?"

"You still have to order what you want on it anyway."

"Not if you just get one that already says 'Happy Birthday!'."

"And miss having your name written out in food colored piping?"

Alfred's eyes widen slightly at the missed notion. "That's right, I forgot about my name on the cake."

"We won," Matthew tells a large white dog sitting on his lap. The animal peers up at Matthew in return and keeps a steady stare on him until Matthew sighs and pets his head. "I'm Matthew, I'm the one that can talk to you."

"I still think it's so weird that you can do that," Alfred comments.

"I don't see Arthur making out with his faeries."

"Well, you wouldn't, he's more proper than me."

Matthew breaks out into a fit of laughter, soon joined by Alfred and from then on they go on to discussing the final touches of what their cake should look like to the filling and everything in between. Matthew's the one that goes about doing the ordering and even goes all the way as to be the one to pick it up the day of their familial celebration, leaving Alfred to await Francis' and Arthur's arrival.

Which is announced clearly by Arthur's raised voice.

"This sounds as though it should be fun," Ivan says to Alfred before he makes his way to interfere in whatever petty argument they've caught themselves into now.

"Fun for you," Alfred retorts and crosses for the front door. "You can get away with just standing there looking gorgeous, I have to deal with them fighting all day."

Ivan catches Alfred's free hand as he passes him by and pulls him close to himself. He quickly wraps his other arm around Alfred's waist to keep him in place and lowers his head down to nuzzle at Alfred's neck.

"You are looking quite ravishing yourself," he mutters against Alfred's skin. He smiles at the small shudder that passes through Alfred's frame and goes on to say, "Take a small bit of pleasure in knowing that."

Alfred pushes away from him, flushed and feeling completely overly sensitive. Ivan only laughs at the half-hearted glare Alfred shoots at him while he tries to compose himself before answering the door. Once he's certain he looks normal, he opens the door to greet the arguing twosome with one of his trademark grins.

Unfortunately, Alfred isn't as collected as he figured himself to be, as the color still ever so present is what causes the heated argument between the two older men to come to an end.

"Alfred, are you well?" Arthur asks. "You look a bit feverish."

Alfred falters right away at the question and flushes an even deeper red. He makes the regrettable mistake of taking a glance in Francis' direction, and upon seeing an all-knowing smug of a smile directed straight at him, stutters some excuse or other before allowing them entrance. Luckily for Alfred, Matthew returns not ten minutes later.

It appears as though with the casual conversation that goes on after the short bit of celebratory congratulations the day would progress in a pleasant manner. At least until Alfred shoves a portion of his cake slice into Matthew's face which causes a small food fight between them that both Arthur and Francis need to take under control. Even though in the end, Francis "accidentally" smashes a bit of frosting into Arthur's eyebrows, and when that occurs, all hell breaks loose.

After the fiasco is broken apart by the youngest pair and everything is cleaned and put back in proper order, Arthur hands over two wrapped up boxes that he had put the side after first coming into the home. Alfred immediately tears into the gift, lifts the top of the box off, and furrows his brow in confusion as he unfolds a large quilt.

"You bought us blankets?" he asks.

"It's a quilt," Arthur corrects. "Forgive me for being kind enough to give a homemade gift."

"You started to make quilts?" Alfred continues to question. "What, did you turn into an old lady when I left? Did you get a cat? 'Cause that's not fair."

"How is that not fair?" Matthew asks him while unwrapping his own gift at a more respectable pace.

"'Cause I went years with wanting a cat and he kept saying no."

"I'll have you all know that quilting is an excellent form of relaxation," Arthur says. "And the byproduct of such an activity leaves a very practical article."

Alfred gives him a few short blinks before plainly stating, "You need to get out more."

Francis cannot hold back a slip of laughter from escaping the back of his throat while he even goes as far as to applaud Alfred's proclamation.

"You've taken the words right from my mouth," he tells the teen. "Really, Arthur, if I may offer some advice-"

"You can take your advice and shove-"

"I think they're wonderful!" Matthew interrupts happily, instantly cutting off a soon to be verbal turned physical dispute. "Thank you, Arthur."

The compliment settles Arthur's tantrum a great deal, though a frown is still plastered across his face as he says, "Your quite welcome, Matthew. I'm glad to see at least one of you grew up to be appreciative."

"You're the one raised Alfred," Francis points out.

"I'm not being ungrateful or anything," Alfred cuts in before some kind of rebuttal could be made on Arthur's part. "I was just wondering, why a blanket, but yeah, it's cool. Thanks, Artie. Can I just ask why it looks all patched up though?"

True to his word, both his and Matthew's quilts looked to be made up from random scraps of fabrics with frayed edging and distinct colored thread contrasting against the main color scheme. They look to be nothing close to the sort of perfected pieces that are standard to Arthur's sewing abilities.

"Life is a patchwork of love," Arthur quotes. "They're both symbolic."

Again, Alfred fixes his former guardian with a steady stare, blinking several times before saying, "Seriously, you need to get out more."

The visit comes to an end after a dinner prepared by Francis as a gift. Already being late into the evening, both Alfred and Matthew come to an agreement of leaving the clean up for the next day and retire into their separate bedrooms, each taking up their birthday gifts from Arthur. When Alfred reaches his bedroom, he's greeted with the sight of Ivan lounging on the bed, lost in day dreams and smiling ever so slightly.

"Do I even wanna know what you're thinking of?" he asks after closing the door behind him.

Ivan only tilts his head and hums. "Maybe," he eventually says.

Alfred crosses to the bed and waves at him to make room. He flops down onto the mattress and promptly curls up against Ivan.

"When did you leave?" he asks. "You were there one second and then you weren't."

"Some time during the food fight between your cousin and yourself," Ivan answers. "It seemed to be that your other uncle was searching out for me, I thought it would be better to keep away while he stayed."

"You don't have to worry about him," Alfred assures. "I think he knows though. Y'know that I uh, kiss you and stuff."

"And stuff?" Ivan questions amusedly.

"So look at what Arthur made me," Alfred says, sitting up and drastically changing the subject while unfurling his birthday quilt.

"It looks to be made crudely," Ivan comments.

"I know, I thought it was weird too 'cause he's all perfect about all this sewing stuff, but he says it's supposed to look this way."

"I know this cloth," Ivan says, placing his hand over a striped piece of fabric. "This was part of what you wore the first day you arrived for care."

Alfred nudges Ivan's hand a tad away to get a better look. He raises his eyebrows after realizing that Ivan is right, this piece of fabric is from the shirt he wore on his first day in the house.

"How'd you remember that?" Alfred asks him.

"I believe to have told you before that our meeting is the sole highlight of my current existence. How would I not remember?"

"I never realized how creepy that could sound to someone," Alfred laughs and leans back against Ivan's figure. "Y'know, the whole knowing me since I was a kid thing. I don't really care though."

"If only I felt the same on the subject."

"You shouldn't care either. I don't mind you being pedo as long as it's only for me."

"Alfred."

Alfred laughs again before leaning over to give Ivan's lips a quick peck. He lays back down next to the other, curls into his previous position and cuddles close to the other.

"Really though," he goes on, "if you really think about it, age isn't the weirdest part of all this."

Ivan pulls the quilt up over Alfred's body and gives the top of his head a kiss while Alfred sets his glasses aside.

"I suppose not," he agrees and feels Alfred hum his own concurrence.

"Hey," Alfred calls out after a few moments of silence transpire between them. "You didn't get me anything for my birthday."

The statement causes Ivan to laugh lightly. "What could I possibly give you?"

"I'll take anything," he says with a tone underlined with suggestion. "As long as it's from you."

Ivan moves in closer to Alfred, wrapping an arm around the arm and pulling his body close, much like a scene that occurred earlier in the day, before hovering his lips over Alfred's free ear and whispers, "It is not your birthday just yet though."

The glare Alfred fixes him after pushing away so that Ivan may have the full brunt of the expression causes the other to laugh heartily. He quickly avoids any petty consequence that may have come about from his harmless taunt by bringing their lips together in a languid kiss. While it may not have been the type of indulgence Alfred anticipated, he's more than content in being given just that and falling asleep in Ivan's arms.

**xxx**

-Don't believe Arthur, kids, quilting's a pain in the ass. -in the middle of making a russiamerica mochi quilt-

-Okay, so fic is still going not as planned. Everyone that I told there was only two chapters left, yeah, I lied. There's three. Well, two now, fer sure... I hope.

-In all honesty though, this chapter was supposed to have something that happens that leads to the end, and I was gonna write it but when I got to it, I couldn't do it! They were being all cute and happy and I couldn't do it, I couldn't write it! Weak author is weak! And redundant! -sniffle- I couldn't write the actual ending to this chapter, so I cut it off with the fluffy part, I'm sorry.

-Really though, there's some kinks I gotta work out with the whole.. thing. Something just seems a bit wierd with the whole situation and a certain character is so hard to work with 'cause she just keeps crying. So yeah, that'll be my new excuse with why this is taking so long to end. (_Other than being very counter productive the last two weeks. Kids, I am the last person any of you should role model after._)

-If it's anything though, it's not all filler... I'm pretty sure... -crawls in corner and starts growing mushrooms-

-Oh, btw, pizza sandwiches sound bomb, but that's about as awesome as that theory goes.


	8. Chapter 8

**xxx  
****Chapter 8  
****xxx**

Late one morning, Alfred wakes up to the sounds of doors slamming and hurried footfalls thundering up and down the floorboards of the hallway.

He rolls over onto his back, rubbing away the sleep from his eyes before pushing himself into a sitting position on top of the mattress. It takes him a few moments to wake up completely and a few more to become fully alert to the noises, which by that time, had already grown a bit quieter after the bathroom door (by the sounds of it) had been shut closed and more footsteps lumbered back down the hallway to another slammed door. He looks briefly at the bedroom door before turning to look at Ivan still laying next to him.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"It sounds as if your cousin is in a hurry," Ivan answers next to him, not bothering to move from his position.

Alfred throws the blankets off of himself and grabs his glasses. He exits the bedroom not long after and just in time to be witness to Matthew leaving his own room and trot down the stairs quicker than ever.

"What's wrong?" he calls out to his cousin.

Matthew looks back up once he's reached the bottom landing, his eyes slightly wide from surprise when he looks back at Alfred.

"I'm gonna be late for class," he replies in a rush. "And I put in another order at the bakery that I need to pick up and drop off at work for an after party before that."

"I can do that for you," Alfred offers.

"Will you?"

"Yeah, I don't have anything to do today."

"You make that sound like if you did, you wouldn't."

Alfred only shrugs and gives a short laugh, which causes Matthew to roll his eyes and make for the door once more.

"You going straight to work from class?" Alfred asks him.

"Yeah, tight schedule, that's why I needed to pick the order up before." Matthew pauses by the front door and places a small slip of paper on an end table nearby. "I'll leave the receipt here, you sure you got it."

"Don't worry about it, I got your back."

"Alright then, thanks."

"No problem."

Matthew takes one quick glance back up at him before exiting the front door and says, "Put some pants on, Al."

Alfred looks down just as the door is shut and realizes that he is indeed not wearing anything other than his boxers. With a somewhat puzzled expression, he retreats back into the bedroom and scans the floor for something to wear.

"Why didn't you tell me I didn't have any pants on?" he asks the ghost during his search.

"I thought you were aware of your lack in clothing," Ivan responds and ignores the slight glare directed at him after saying as much.

Alfred gives up searching for something wearable on the floor and makes to pull new clothes out from the dresser.

"Told Mattie I'd do some stuff for him," he tells Ivan. "So I'll be leaving for a little while."

"Is it something that must be done at this moment?" the other asks while sitting up.

Alfred closes one of the drawers and turns to face Ivan slowly. "Not this moment, I was thinking of taking a shower first and eating something."

"Why must you be so smart with me?"

"Would you rather me be dumb?"

"That is often inescapable."

Alfred throws a pair of socks bundled together at the ghost. Ivan only smirks at him as they go right through him and hit the wall. He goes on to laugh as Alfred stomps over to the bed in order to retrieve the small pieces of clothing.

"I hate that you can do that," the blonde mutters, completely annoyed that his assault was totally unsuccessful. "Why can't you be solid all the time?"

Alfred climbs up onto the bed, hand extended out to pick his socks up and is instantly pulled into Ivan's lap. The ghost takes advantage of his surprise from the action and wraps his arms around Alfred's waist, keeping him in place. Not that Alfred himself particularly minds in the least; he shows as much by slipping his arms over Ivan's shoulder's and tilts his head slightly in question.

"I think I make myself tangible for moments where it matters most," Ivan tells him.

"Is that right?" Alfred asks, deciding to play along with the other. "What moments would those be?"

Ivan leans forward to close the gap between them. He plants a chaste kiss on Alfred's cheek before moving to hover his lips over the other's ear. He asks in a harsh whisper, "Would you care for an example?"

Alfred barely mumbles the word 'please' before being lowered onto his back.

When Alfred does finally get around to showering and having his breakfast, he picks up his set of house keys and cell phone before making his way to the front door. Ivan follows him through his routine, touching him with small caresses and giving him quick pecks when he is able. At the entrance, it is no different, Ivan grabs at Alfred for a tight embrace and another kiss before the other even grasps for the knob.

"You're being really affectionate today," Alfred comments, though smiling when doing so. "What's up?"

"Nothing," the other replies honestly. "I simply wish to hold you."

"You can hold me all ya want when I get back," the blonde tells him and wriggles out of his hold. "Promise."

Alfred allows himself to be pulled into another embrace while making promises of returning home quickly and agreeing to be showered with generous amounts of hugs and kisses when doing so. He plants one more small peck on Ivan's lips before pulling the door open and walks out with a hasty goodbye. The door shuts with an inaudible click, and for some reason, it unnerves the apparition left behind.

Alfred hastily makes his way to the bus stop, thinking to himself how he needs to invest in some kind of vehicle for both his and Matthew's convenience (though mostly his). He muses on the types of cars he would like to own while waiting for his public transport. It arrives not long after he begins to day dream.

He hops on and greets the surly looking bus driver with one of his bright smiles that puts the other in a slightly better mood. He sits near the back where the handicap door is, across from a homely looking woman a little over fifty. There's few people traveling at this time, and no one other than the one across from him are close enough to start a conversation. He would start a conversation with the woman, but she continued to stare in her lap as though afraid to make any eye contact with other passengers. This could only be because she is either shy or one of those elderly women that only seem shy but are really quite mean to the ones that attempt any sort of kindness towards them.

The more Alfred studies her though, the less he's inclined to believe that the woman in front of him is of that variety. There are none of the tell-all wrinkles that usually come with scowling and eyes narrowing constantly. Her slouching posture also gives off the air of someone who is used to making herself unnoticed. Someone who is used to watching rather than participating.

She reminds him of Ivan the first time they met, of how he had been watching the bustling activity and only really entered a crowded room by Alfred's side. The more he scrutinizes her, the more similarities he seems to find between the two. It almost makes him wonder if they could have been related during Ivan's lifetime.

His thoughts are interrupted by the bus coming the an abrupt halt in front of the next stop and the driver stands from his seat to help a new on-comer in a wheelchair. He walks halfway up the aisle before the bus begins to move again. He runs back to the wheel, all while cursing at his misfortune, and readjusts the parking brake.

"Sorry," he apologizes to those on board. "The parking brake just started acting up today, it's nothing to worry about though."

"You should still probably get it fixed," Alfred comments.

"It'll be at the end of the day. But like I said, don't worry about it." He turns to the woman sitting across from Alfred just as the back doors open and he fiddles with the buttons used to lower the ramp. "Ma'am, I'm gonna have to ask you to move, please. I need to lift these seats up."

The woman looks up at him and instantly apologizes before standing up. She bends over to lift a cardboard box that had been sitting in a seat next to her, only to be forced straight up again after her back snaps loudly. Not only does it sound painful, Alfred could practically feel it with the way her face scrunches up and her hands go straight to her back. He immediately stands up and mentally scolds himself for not offering a helping hand sooner.

"I'll help you out with that, ma'am," Alfred tells her. "If you don't mind."

The woman looks at him with great appreciation. She nibbles on her lower lip and wipes away at the growing pools of tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," she replies. "That is very thoughtful of you."

Alfred smiles brightly at her. "It's no problem! Here, you can sit by me."

He helps her down into a seat next to his own before retrieving her belongings and settles them next to her. He sits down and introduces himself straightaway.

"My name is Alfred," he says, still all smiles and politeness.

"Ekaterina," the other replies, a small grin playing on her own lips.

"A lovely name for a lovely lady."

She instantly turns a bright shade of pink before saying, "You cannot mean that sincerely. You are old enough to be my son."

Alfred only laughs at the reply and turns their conversation to small talk, eventually towards asking after the contents of the box in her possession.

"They are bottles of cream," Ekaterina answers. "For my daughter's bakery, she left home without them and asked if I could bring them to her."

"That's not the new one that opened up on third is it?" Alfred questions some more. "I'm on my way there to pick up my cousin's order."

"The very same. What a happy coincidence." (1)

"I'd be happy to carry it for you," Alfred offers. "The box I mean."

"I could not ask that of you."

"We're going to the same place, I insist."

Their banter continues for the remainder of the ride, taking pause only when their stop approaches and Alfred moves to pull the hanging cord over their heads to signal the driver. He's beaten to it though by the passenger in his wheelchair, which the blonde concedes to, seeing as how the other needs to let it be known that he'll need assistance. Alfred stands from his seat as the bus begins to slow to it's gradual halt, lifting the box up once more and waits for his new companion to rise from her own.

The two exit through the back door before the driver unbuckles himself to let the wheel chaired passenger out into the streets. Alfred shifts the box onto one arm and holds out his free hand to help the elder onto the curb of the sidewalk. Ekaterina accepts his offer gratefully and the two make their way for the crosswalk next to the bus stop, chatting the whole time. The corner light gives them the right of way, and with minimal traffic to worry over, the two cross without giving much thought to look before stepping out into the street.

The brake on the bus gives out again, lurching the large vehicle forward with the driver still unfastening his passenger. The driver scrambles back to the front for control and Alfred barely manages to spot the danger out of the corner of his eye. He pulls Ekaterina back by her blouse roughly, making her stumble back onto the curb and leaving him out in the street alone.

The bus hits the blonde before the driver is able to gain control. Alfred is sent flying backwards and the back of his head hits against the asphalt with a sickening crack. His world goes black and he knows nothing else.

He doesn't hear Ekaterina's cries, or the bottles of cream crashing against each other. He doesn't hear the driver and remaining passengers storm out of the bus and crowd around him, or the emergency call for an ambulance. He doesn't hear someone suggests to check for a pulse. He doesn't hear the volunteer make their way to his side. And he doesn't hear the gasps when it's acknowledged that there is none…

The days drag on after the accident, turning into weeks. The weeks soon become a month, and by that time Matthew moves in with Arthur. Even Francis, who has always needed some sort of personal accommodation when staying in another home, forgoes his frivolities and stays behind after the funeral rituals are done with for a short time. As per usual, tragedy is capable of bringing a family closer together like nothing else.

Eventually though, Francis returns home, Arthur continues to work, and Matthew resumes his studies. Even Alfred's best friends keep on with their lives. His absence does little to end any of that.

It's not for lack of feeling any sort of melancholy. They mourn, naturally, yet in the end, it's simply how things work. The world will continue to turn, stopping for no one, and nothing (including Death) can be used as an ample enough excuse to prevent any individual from continuing on with their life. It's a harsh reality, but a reality nonetheless.

The living have no choice but to keep doing just that.

Not having that option though, Ivan finds himself lost. He tours the empty house, alone, and constantly while waiting, hoping, and wishing. From the time of Alfred's death, he had expected to see him again within a few hours at most, a thought taken out of consideration from his own experience. Yet there had been no sign of him for the duration of the day nor those that followed. In fact, it's only as he watches Alfred's family clean the house out of his belongings and leave the premises for the last time that Ivan barely begins to grasp the concept that Alfred is not coming back.

Denial sets in hard, which only causes Ivan to cling even more to the belief of him returning eventually. So he goes about the house during the daylight, going from room to room aimlessly to pass time. When night settles, he treads up the staircase and retires to their bedroom, thinking if Alfred were to return during this time frame, he would immediately come here. The only downside to this logic is that Ivan finds it harder to deal with Alfred's absence when locked up inside.

The vacancy only serves as a reminder of the presence that is now gone. Without the clutter of furniture and dirty laundry littering the floor and the loss of any warmth light may have given, the room feels like nothing more than an empty cell already gathering dust.

The feeling leaves Ivan to recollect all events that took place, however unwillingly. Recollection is a form of giving up on the future, Ivan knows this somewhat, but it doesn't keep him from curling up against the wall that once hosted a welcoming bed with an even more so individual.

And it's in this position that Natalia finds him.

Natalia is already aware of Alfred's passing, and she has already attempted to lure Ivan away from the house to follow her. She gives him promises of seeing his sister again and many others not including the other male. No matter what she could say though, Ivan is completely fixed in remaining, continually insisting that Alfred will come back and he must be present when he does.

At first she believes such a possibility, yet with the passing time she's less inclined to have faith in the matter. She is more than certain that Alfred has passed on with little trouble and is not going to return.

"Vanya," she sighs upon seeing him curled against himself and thinking of scenes that have happened long ago. "Vanya, this is not healthy for you."

"I am doing nothing wrong," he retorts weakly.

Natalia tuts softly and approaches him carefully, lowering herself down to his level when she is close enough. She contemplates whether or not to reach out to him in some sort of comforting way, and in the end she settles with a light sigh before speaking up once more.

"He is not coming back." Her tone is gentle, but assertive all the same. "To hold on to this foolish hope, it will only cause more pain to you when you accept that."

"He _will_ come back," Ivan stresses a bit more fiercely. "There is no reason for him to not do so."

"Vanya, be reasonable. Think back to your own death, how long was it before you found yourself this way?"

Ivan stays silent for quite a bit of time, thinking back the many years of his current state, looking for the answer to the question.

"I do not remember," he quietly answers. "I know that I was thinking of Katyusha well being before leaving the burial and then coming straight back to this house after regaining consciousness."

He lifts his eyes to meet hers, silently asking for her own tale.

"I found myself in this state so quickly," she tells him. "I had at first thought my death had not occurred at all. Imagine how surprised I had been to walk through a wall the first time…"

She trails off with a little sad smile playing on her lips that slips away when she realizes she's become lost in her own memories. She quickly focuses back on Ivan and says, "We became this way soon after our deaths and went about to the places we wanted, therefore Alfred has no reason to not have come back right away. Vanya, I do not think he became as we have, I believe that when he had died... he passed on, as they say."

"Then how am I to follow?" he cries. "Tell me, Natasha!"

"How would I know to do such a thing?" she replies, completely confounded by Ivan's request.

"You know many things," he explains. "Long before me, you have found ways to make yourself completely invisible to those who may see you. You have learned to make yourself levitate and so many other uses of our current state. It is only natural that you must know as well how to leave this world."

Natalia becomes silent, and eventually even her steady gaze begins to falter as she looks away somewhat shamefully.

"I have no knowledge on how to do so," she confesses.

It's not an answer Ivan wishes to hear, and he shows as much when he lunges forward at Natalia and grabs at her arms forcefully. He shakes her all the while demanding why she wouldn't know how to go about passing on from the living world, and while it should have startled her to some degree, she allows him to continue on with little emotion. When he calms down well enough so that she may give him a response, she looks at him with a great deal of melancholy that it causes him to ease his grip.

"It is because I cannot," she answers sadly. "Vanya, we are stuck here because we cling to our regrets. Me with you. You with your sister, and even me to a point. Your Alfred when he died, did not have them, and so I can only believe that he was able to pass on for that reason. He has no reason to remain here."

"But I am here!"

"And you are not meant to be."

The simplicity of the statement puts him into such a daze that he lets go of his hold on her and falls back against the wall. It's a long while before anything is said between them, and when Ivan does break the silence, his voice is filled with so much hurt that it's practically tangible.

"He is not coming back," he says. "Alfred.. is not coming back."

"I believe so."

"And there is no way for me to follow after him?"

"I.. am not sure."

The room goes quiet again as Natalia watches Ivan curl back against himself, bringing his knees up against his chest and resting his forehead against them. She watches as he runs his hands through his mess of hair, tangling them and pulling while he shudders in frustration. At one point, Natalia does lean forward to reach out in comfort, but she's interrupted by Ivan suddenly straightening himself upright again, looking at her pleadingly.

"I cannot follow?" he repeats.

It would be so easy for Natalia to take advantage of the situation. She could easily entice him to follow her wherever she may lead, to benefit from the loneliness this heartbreak has caused him. In spite of this, the miserable expression written on his face and the anguish filling his violet eyes affects her in such a way that she can only return his inquiry with a slight shake of her head and a sad, "I do not know."

Ivan slumps against the wall once more, sadly saying, "He promised me he'd be back."

He goes on to mutter under his breath, a short mantra that repeats how Alfred is not coming back for a short time before falling completely still and silent. When this happens, Natalia moves to sit beside him. She sits close enough to the other that she brushes up against him, and slowly moves her arms around the back of his head in order to bring Ivan into a kind of embrace.

Ivan allows her to do so, moving his head to rest against her shoulder and permits her to wrap her other arm around him, encasing him completely. Natalia places her head on top of his own and whispers comforting words when his frame begins to tremble in her embrace.

**xxx**

(1) There is no such thing as coincidence in this world, there is only... Hitsuzen! I'm sorry, I had to. I'm such a facking CLAMP fanatic. -_-;;

-Homg! I'm alive! Yeah, long story short, some peeps do not comprehend the term _retired_. Then again, it's pretty damn rare if not at all heard of, but I won't get into that. So, anyway...

-I feel like the end became more commentary then narration. That was prolly because of my mood at the time, so for that I am sorry. OTL

-Anyway, yeah, Alfred's not a ghost. Hoh no! Yup, he was able to pass on well enough, unlike our two ghosts here who have no idea how to go about doing just that. So yeah, last chapter is next and it is mah fave so I'm totally stoked to be able to finally write it.


	9. Chapter 9

**xxx  
****Chapter 9  
****xxx**

Contrary to popular belief, Natalia does not only look out for her own interest.

Her adoration for Ivan - no matter how warped or twisted it had become in the last few years of her life and in the time after - is genuine, and wants nothing more for the other to be happy. Ideally, his happiness would be entwined with her own, but as she has gradually come to realize over the past few weeks, such a thing is not possible even now in death. Even with using her own brand of logic, she knows Ivan is unhappy and in leaving him to mope around as he has been doing so could cause him to evolve into one of those nasty paranormal beings she had seen back when first searching for him.

Knowing this, she finally came to a resolution.

After leaving Ivan to his own devices one evening, Natalia begins to roam the city streets in search of another of their own kind. She had met him years ago, stumbling across the other apparition when first stalking Alfred in his younger years. He had been fussing over the two Italian brothers, whatever their names were, that Alfred had befriended. Many times he had attempted to converse with her and always it ended with him being disappointed in her lack of response. Though somewhere along the line, she began to encounter him in other places and in need for an outlet of her frustrations indulged him in conversation.

It isn't exactly a friendship they share as it is a casual acquaintance in which one bestows generous amounts of information that is not in the least bit wanted on the other. Some good has come from the connection though, as Natalia has come to realize in the last few days.

"Ah~ another visit from this pretty lady! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Natalia pauses in front of the other apparition; an older gentleman, somewhere near sixty if she makes a guess, with a full hair of shaggy brown hair and kind eyes. Natalia always took him for being a slacker in life, if the stubble still gracing his chin is any indication, though never questioned him on the matter.

"You came back from the other side, did you not?" she instantly asks.

Evident surprise settles on the other's face before an awkward sort of smile takes over in it's place. "Strictly business today, is it?"

"Answer my question… please."

"Well, since you're being so nice and all," he teases. "Yes, I did come back from the other side."

"But why?"

"To see my grandchildren, of course," he says, and gestures at the two brothers inside the apartment the younger one shares with his friends. "But in doing so, I'm not sure when I'll be allowed back, if at all."

"So you have not crossed over since the first time?" Natalia presses.

"No," he answers. "Do you want to?"

"I want to know if it is possible for a being of our kind to pass on still."

"Hmm…" The other apparition closes his eyes and strokes at his half beard in thought. "I'm sure you would be able too. By all means, you shouldn't be here to begin with."

"Yes, I know," Natalia replies dryly. "I assumed those that stay behind remain for unfinished business."

"I've heard that as well. Though I've come across many who feel too much regret from their life, or those who feel as though they've met their end too soon or unjustly."

"For those that feel regret…" Natalia begins but trails off. She becomes unsure on how to word her question, and is slightly hesitant in wanting to hear the other's thoughts on the matter. At this point, she's not quite sure how she would be able to take in anything that isn't what she wants to hear.

"Would the be able to cross?" he finishes for her. "I've actually seen one of them pass over."

The words causes her eyes to widen in alarm and feel excited at the same time. "You have?"

"Yes, a good friend of mine that had been lingering behind before I decided to come back. He was feeling remorse of some kind for the living conditions he left his family in. But, I said to him, I said, 'You don't need to feel this way. Look at the way your eldest takes charge, he's going to be a better man because of this hardship. And the little one, will still have a father figure in his life to help guide him.'."

He pauses in his storytelling, becoming lost in his thoughts and continues on in a smaller voice. "I was only trying to cheer him up a bit, but the more he said that I was right and that he didn't need to worry, shouldn't worry, doesn't worry… he faded out of my sight, and I felt his absence. He left this world for the next. So, I can only think that anyone who holds onto some kind of regret can easily depart when they have no reason to."

Natalia is perfect still throughout his tale, understanding slowly creeping into her with every word. When he is complete with his account, she nods marginally and begins to excuse herself with a small word of thanks in gratitude for the recollection.

"Are you planning to move on yourself?" he asks her.

She remains in her position, though she's moved her head to the side in order to avoid any eye contact.

"No," she replies. "At least, not yet. But there is a friend of mine that I.. care very much for. I wish to help him."

A genuine smile works its way onto the other's face. "He's lucky to have you."

Natalia turns away completely from him, making her way back to the house without another word. She steadily begins to formulate a way to help Ivan cross over to join Alfred. It does not take her long…

"Where is it you are taking me?"

After many more tiring weeks of being persistent, Natalia finally manages to convince Ivan to leave his home. Since taking one long final look at the dwelling with a new "For Sale" sign planted in the front yard, she took up Ivan's hand and began to lead him on the same journey Alfred made that fateful day.

For the most part, Ivan remains quiet. Whether lost in his thoughts or simply wallowing in his own self-pity, Natalia doesn't know but she does find herself to be more relived when he does speak.

"I want to show you something," she answers. "It will make you feel better, surely."

"We are not going to the cemetery, are we?"

"Vanya, that would not make you feel better."

They soon approach the site of the accident, and even though neither one had been present for the even, the remnants of small memorial city workers have finally begun to tear down let them know that Alfred had died in this vicinity. Natalia feels Ivan tense through the simple grip she has on his hand as they pass, and gives it a small comforting squeeze.

"You are aware of how it was Alfred died?" she asks him once they are away from the scene.

"I had heard that it was because he took the place of another in the accident," Ivan answers dismally. "Which I am able to believe completely. It sounds very much like something Alfred would do… Natasha, how is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"We are almost there, simply listen to what I am telling you." Natalia pauses in her speech to sort out her thoughts and to also figure where would be the best place to begin. "As you know, I have seen your sister, and the truth is that I have visited her household many times since finding her location. She has a family, Vanya. She married not long after our deaths and started a family. She gave birth to only two children, a girl and a boy. The girl she named after myself, and the boy after you. And really, he does appear very much like you did when you were younger."

Ivan smiles contently at hearing of how well his sister's life had turned out. "Is that so?"

"Yes. He is twelve and the girl is over eighteen. The girl, her daughter, is a baker and has opened her own shop right here in the city. The same one that Alfred and his cousin became patrons of."

"A shop-"

"Katyusha often needs to deliver items that her daughter leaves behind at home to her. She still must depend on public transportation though, and as such, the delivery becomes more difficult than it should seeing as how others rarely offer assistance… Alfred, however, was very happy to aid her."

Natalia comes to a halt, and in turn Ivan stops behind her. She lets go of his hand and for a brief moment, the two allow the living pedestrians to walk through them before Natalia finally moves to face the other. She moves her lips to speak, but Ivan cuts off anything she might have said.

"Alfred took Katyusha's place," he says simply.

Ivan's shoulders sag considerably at the sight of Natalia giving him an affirmative nod and he lets out a small sad laugh.

"Did he know this?" he asks.

"I do not think so," Natalia answers. "I only overheard this information a week or so ago, but it seemed that they had only met the one time and not much was discussed between them as far as family was concerned."

Ivan staggers against a nearby brick wall and buries his face into his hands. "I.. am not sure how to feel," he confesses. "I am glad that my sister is still alive and well, but when I think of Alfred giving his life for that to be…"

Natalia moves beside him and takes his hands into hers, she leads him to a large window with painted words and baked goods on display. She urges him to look within, to the sights of his sister and her children inside. Any negative emotion Ivan may have been feeling melt away at the scene of his beloved Ekaterina setting down a plate of sweets in front of a young boy surrounded by school books at a corner table before returning to help a new customer at the register. He sees a another woman, younger and the spitting image of his sister in her older teens, emerge from the backroom with a large box in hand.

"Do you see?" Natalia asks. "Katyusha is doing very well."

"Yes, she is very… happy." Ivan smiles and glances at his companion. "She looks to be so happy, Natasha, I am very glad for that."

Natalia smiles sadly back. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am feeling much better," he responds. "Thank you, Natasha, I had been worried for her well being for so many years… Thank you."

Natalia continues to stare at Ivan as he plays a voyeur to the lives of those inside the bake shop. The more she does so, the more she feels as though he's beginning to grow more transparent then normal.

"How do you feel, Vanya?" she asks again.

Ivan turns to look in her direction, a bit of confusion written on his face.

"Happier, I suppose," he tells her. "As I have said before."

"You do not feel… lighter, in any way? As though you have nothing left to worry for?"

Ivan pauses to consider the notion. "Yes.. I do. Seeing Katyusha living in this manner has left me with no worries for her. That has been my one concern since dying."

He smiles and says, "I could ask for nothing more than to have her living well without me."

Ivan fades away from her sight so quickly that Natalia was most certain that if she had blinked she would have missed him leaving from her side. Not that she needs her eyesight to tell he is truly gone, she is able to sense the lack of his presence completely, and while it was her aim for him to leave for the other side, she can't help the sad laugh spilling out from her lips. Without so much as a second glance at his family, Natalia begins to make her way back, trying not to let her emotions show even if there is no longer anyone to hide them from.

"Wait until I nurse my heartache," she mutters to herself. "When I am able to pass on myself, I will be such a disturbance to both of you as payback."

As Natalia makes her way back to her former home to keep her still living mother company, Ivan finds himself in a new environment.

He blinks in surprise of not seeing Natalia in front of him as she had been, and it takes him a moment longer to realize that he is no longer in front of the small bakery, but rather a tall red bricked apartment building. He steps back from the structure and notices that none of the surrounding is at all familiar. He's encircled by a residential area filled with small apartment complexes nestled on the sides of a single paved road running continuously.

A sudden breeze passes by him, and the moment the wind hits Ivan's face, he lifts his hand to touch the side of his face and gasps at being able to feel a small bit of warmth coming from his skin. He then realizes when he gasped, he actually breathed in air. He tries so again, taking in a deep breath and concludes that yes, he is breathing.

"Move out of the way!"

Ivan turns briskly in the direction of the voice calling out and is met with the sight of a small blonde boy in a sailor suit riding a scooter at a great speed coming towards him. He barely dodges an impact and stumbles into someone who had just emerged from the entrance of the apartments and had been attempting to move past him.

"E-Excuse me," he stutters. It has been so long since he had the chance to collide with another being that the phrase feels foreign when he says it.

A girl half his height blinks up at him in a panic. She shakes her head, causing the blue ribbon in her blonde hair to flutter about.

"No, no," she says. "It was my fault, please, excuse me, I am very sorry."

"No, the fault was mine. I am not used to being… solid."

The girl's eyes widen considerably and she takes a small step back to study the man before her. "You have just crossed over? That is why you look so lost."

"I look lost?"

"I mean to say, your surprise when I walked into you, I am sorry by the way, I have seen that occur many times already. For some reason, those who cross over appear here first."

Ivan quickly moves his head in all directions, taking in the

"Lily!"

Both of them turn their heads upwards, spotting a blonde haired figure leaning out of one of the third level windows.

"I told you not to talk to strangers!" he shouts down. "Get back inside!"

"I am sorry!" Ivan calls back. "She was only explaining to me what this place was. I am new, you see. I have just crossed over from the living world."

"Good for you! Now, stay away from my sister!" The other male's green eyes turn back towards the small girl, his sister apparently. "Lily, get back inside, now!"

Ivan holds his arms up to keep Lily away from reentering the building and calls back to the other male. "Please, if you could tell me if you know anyone by the name of Alfred Jones? He is blonde with blue eyes and glasses, maybe?"

"Never heard of him!"

Lily lowers Ivan's arm and distinctly calls up to her brother, "Yes, we have, brother! He is Mr. Jones' son! We met him the day we bought our lamps from their store!"

Ivan rounds onto Lily and grabs at her hand. "You know Alfred?"

"Yes," Lily nods. "He often plays with the children at the park with me."

"Where would I be able to find him? Do you know?"

"It's a work day," Lily's brother calls down to him once more. "He's probably at the shop. Go up this road and turn right on the first intersection, you need to take a left on the next intersection and it's the third store on the right side. It's the only one with a neon 'open' sign."

"Thank you!" Ivan calls out to him. He clenches at Lily's hand and expresses his gratitude towards her help just as exuberantly before detaching himself from her and taking the directions he has been given hurriedly.

Ivan moves quickly through the streets, gaining the stares of some of those out walking or working though he pays little attention to them. He becomes a tad breathless by the time he makes it to the store with the sign described to him, and it takes a few moments for him to regain a sense of composure before immediately shoving his face into the window for any glimpse of a blonde cowlick. The storefront is empty, yet instead of slinking off into another direction, Ivan moves to the entrance and pulls at the handle to let himself in.

A bell on the door signals his entrance and is the only greeting he receives when entering the front room filled with floor lamps, television sets, and other electrical devices. Ivan feels his heart begin to pound, a sensation so forgotten that he is sure that it's bound to fall out if he does not calm himself as the seconds tick by.

Suddenly though, a voice rings out to him, "Hold on a sec, I'll be right out!", and the familiarity of the voice catches his breath.

"My dad's not in right now," the voice goes on and becomes louder as the sound of footsteps descending a staircase from behind the counter is evident enough to hear. "So if you're here for him you're gonna hafta-"

The second one Alfred F. Jones appears in the front room and lays his eyes on who he thought was an ordinary customer, his words are cut off from the very shock Ivan's appearance gives him. It's only when Ivan manages to choke out the other's name that Alfred finally snaps out of his stupor and sprints to the other side of the counter before tackling Ivan right to the ground.

The impact is painful, though neither one seems to care or even bother in paying attention to it. The two find themselves preoccupied with clinging to each other mercilessly lest they be ripped apart once more.

"I didn't think I was gonna see you again," Alfred says into his chest. "I thought Natalia was gonna keep you on the other side because I left you-"

"You did not leave me," Ivan interrupts. "You did not, it was accident, Alfred. Only an accident."

He grips Alfred closer to him and presses a kiss into his hair, and for a moment his newly regained senses are overloaded with everything the other has to offer. For the first time ever, Ivan is allowed to feel the strands of hair between his fingers, to breathe in the blonde's own scent, and to taste his lips when finally bringing them to his own. Alfred clutches at him just as vigorously, and though he goes through the same thought process as Ivan, he pulls away to lock eyes with the other and apologize again.

Ivan brushes loose wisps of hair away from his face and even straightens his glasses before saying, "It does not matter now. Though, I did miss you. Very much."

"I missed you too," Alfred confesses. "I wanted to go back, so many times I thought about going back. But then I found my parents and… my mom was happy to see me, well, not really because I was dead, but y'know what I mean."

"It does not matter now," Ivan repeats. "I am here now with you."

"You promise to stay with me?"

Ivan presses their foreheads together, locking his eyes with Alfred's once more, making certain that the other can see that his reply is nothing but serious.

"Of course."

**xxx**

-Ze End! ^-^

-Soo, I just realized that Ivan and Alfred died the same way. Blow to the back of the head. Coincidence? Lol, no way.

-And I'm sure I'm not the only one that thinks Natalia deserves a thank you of some sort. As well as the mystery ghost who helped her who was?... Grandpa Rome! Idk how he got in here, but he did...

-Lily and Vash ended up in there too, and I'm just like, "... Sure!" XD Srsly, at this point, I'm not even gonna bother to control fics anymore, they can just do what they want. Irresponsible? Maybe...

-Thanks very much to those of you who reviewed through all this, spesh to the ones who reviewed every chapter, you gaiz get my official recognition of Awesome. Course I would still love for everyone to drop a line on the way out, seeing as how it's the end and all...

-But yeah, hope you all liked the fic in any case... That's pretty much it, lol. Gotta get back to the other fics so, later all and see ya 'round the site. :)

**xxx**

Anonymous Reviews:

Earth Coyote: Thanks for reviewing, and hopefully this chapter was as awesome as the rest of the fic. I get the feeling that it was very fluffy, and a lot of my own headcanon showed through. -sweatdrop-


End file.
